Tu mirada
by AKIANE
Summary: Rafael había encontrado en la mirada azul de Leonardo todo el valor y amor que jamás pudo creer poder sentir por alguien, creía que podía enfrentar al mundo entero con la fuerza que ese mirar le inspiraba, pero la maldad siempre está cerca y pretenderá arrebatarles lo mas sagrado para ellos, el más profundo y verdadero amor ¿Será este tan fuerte para soportar tanta atrocidad? YAOI
1. El día del comienzo

IMPORTANTE

Hola a mis fieles lectores, tengo que advertirles que este es un fic YAOI, hay violación, sangre, desastre y tentáculos, muchos tentáculos, junto a varios mal entendidos. Bueno una vez advertidos sigamos.

La historia se desarrolla en el contexto del Fast Forward, capitulo 7 por si gustan ver cómo son los personajes XD No olviden que las Tortugas Ninja no me pertenecen y que espero sus comentarios.

OoOoO

"El día del comienzo"

OoOoO

Shokanabo tenía todo resuelto, sólo esperaba el día en que las larvas salieran de los huevecillos para que absorbieran la energía vital de la tierra y de esa manera hacerse de un poder inimaginable, sólo que había alguien que se interponía, o más bien, algunos.

Por los constantes enfrentamientos que tenía con las tortugas había el temor que ellos supieran sobre "El día del comienzo" nombre que le había dado al plan de invasión terrestre y temía que fuera frustrado por dicho grupo defensor, entonces, debía saber qué tanto sabían al respecto y la manera más directa era, siempre, la que resultaba mejor, preguntar de viva voz y eso es lo que haría, interrogarlos hasta que le dijeran todo lo que sabían.

El plan lo tenía trazado. Debido a su intrusión a O'Neal Tec supo que los hermanos tortugas se encontraban en un cine antiguo viendo películas clásicas de terror.

-Es perfecto- Una vez en el lugar solo tuvo que esperar, se llevaría a cualquiera del grupo y la primera tortuga en separarse del equipo fue Leonardo, había ido a surtirse de palomitas y desafortunadamente fue a quien Shokanabo atacó cobardemente por la espalda. Un zarpazo usando sus garras y se evidenció que había rasguñado la piel del quelonio – Con eso bastará- dijo al ver un par de gotas de sangre caer de su pecho y brazo – Ahora vámonos y me dirás todo lo que sabes sobre "El día del comienzo" si lo haces te prometo que tu muerte será rápida - Leonardo haciendo caso omiso de la herida combatió al extraterrestre que ahora era amorfo, una masa desplazándose a través de tentáculos, sin darse cuenta, uno de ellos llegó hasta su pie y envolviéndolo fue arrastrado hacia el extraterrestre.

-¡¿Pero qué ...aaggrrr?!- El quelonio azul ya no pudo dar ni un grito de advertencia ni sonido de auxilio, uno de los tentáculos obstruía su boca, se había introducido hasta la garganta y le dificultaba respirar, cuando trató de sacarlo con ayuda de sus manos se percató que éstas ya habían sido atrapadas por más tentáculos, comenzó a asfixiarse y luchaba con todas las partes de su cuerpo pero a cada momento los tentáculos de Shokanabo lo aprisionaban más y más hasta inmovilizarlo completamente.

Leonardo ya no pudo más, debía concentrarse y ahorrar energía para procurar respirar lo suficiente, alcanzó a percatarse que su hermano Rafael salía de la sala de cine buscándolo

-Oye Leo ¿Dónde estás? – Rafael se dirigía a examinar donde Leonardo había dejado las palomitas tiradas.

-Mira nada más, tu hermanito será el siguiente ¿Y si me lo llevo para interrogarlo a él también? – El temor de Leonardo por el bienestar de Rafael le hizo desconcentrarse de su respiración, sus palpitaciones aumentaron y la adrenalina se incrementaba - Pero ¿Qué es ésto? -El olor que desprendía Leonardo se intensificaba al tener heridas abiertas y ese sutil aroma le extasiaba al extraterrestre – Mira nada más, no me esperaba que pudieras ser uno de mis alimentos favoritos – Esto tensó al quelonio que para ese momento la falta de aire le hacía perder la conciencia. Leonardo sintió cómo el extraterrestre lamía su herida sutilmente sangrante – Creo que por el momento me serás más útil vivo- Y tras ésto todo fue oscuridad.

Al despertar en lo parecido a la habitación de una nave espacial, Leonardo comenzó a ubicarse y recordar lo último que había vivido.

-Ah sí, ahí está, ese es el aroma - Leonardo no se había percatado de que Shokanabo se encontraba en esa misma habitación. Lo miraba con una siniestra sonrisa, recargado contra la pared, trataba de encontrar algo con qué defenderse, se levantó de su camilla y caminaba torpemente hacia la puerta tratando de salir pero sus fuerzas no se lo permitían - ¿A dónde vas tortuga? No te dejaré salir de aquí - Y transformándose nuevamente en tentáculos cerró la puerta y lo golpeó tirándolo al suelo - Ahora experimentaré contigo, descubriré qué es lo que te provoca tener ese dulce aroma - Decía mientras uno de los tentáculos atrapaba su brazo y lo arrastraba.

-Déjanos ir, no sabemos nada de tu famoso día - Leonardo hablaba pausado.

-Es el día del comienzo y eso ya lo sé, tu hermano ya me lo dijo, me dijo todo lo que necesitaba- Decía el monstruo con una sonrisa.

-¿Rafa?- Leonardo sintió un hueco en el estómago, ¿Acaso Rafael estaría en peligro? -¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Dónde está? - El valor que reflejaba Leonardo se sentía en la decisión de sus palabras.

-OH mira, con que tu aroma ha cambiado, entonces está relacionada con tus emociones - "Esta molesto, ese aroma no me gusta, haré que cambie su humor hasta encontrar el correcto" pensaba Shokonabo. Durante su inconsciencia no dejaba de pronunciar ese nombre y no fue hasta que lo vio a su hermano en la salida del cine que sintió ese aroma, tal vez ese chico ere la clave para controlar a Leonardo. Decidió intentarlo - Ese chico está bien, por ahora, y de tí depende que siga así –

-No te permitiré lastimarlo- Con mayor control de su cuerpo Leonardo se levantó para atacar a Shokanabo.

-"Ese aroma no me gusta" – Se repitió el villano - Leonardo, ese chico que mencionas está en la otra habitación y hasta el momento está a salvo porque debo probar contigo un par de cosas, si no cooperas iré con él y veré si está más dispuesto que tú - Leonardo sintió miedo y dejo de luchar.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-"Miedo, se trata de miedo, pero no uno cualquiera, es miedo de perder a su hermano, esto será muy interesante"- Pensó - Quiero que me obedezcas en todo, porque el pobre hermano tuyo no creo que resista mucho tiempo después de toda la sangre que ha perdido.

-¡¿Qué?!- El miedo de Leonardo se incrementaba - ¡Eso no es verdad!

-Claro que lo es, él no me decía lo que quería saber y tuve que cortar dedo a dedo hasta que habló- Ahora Leonardo comenzaba a sentir terror, ante esta situación Shokanabo estaba extasiado, enloquecería si no lograba su cometido, pero resistía para saber qué más podía conseguir de su experimento - ¿Sabes que es lo triste? - Leonardo lo vio temeroso - Él gritaba tu nombre desesperadamente, tal vez trataba de pedir tu ayuda, pero tú no pudiste hacerlo, lástima que no lo viste, tan desvalido y llamándote, suplicándote que despertaras y lo ayudaras.

-No, Rafa - El azul de sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse por gruesas lágrimas, no soportaba imaginar a su hermano en esa situación - Rafa...- El aroma que desprendía ligado al rostro indefenso del quelonio fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Sokanabo lo comenzó a envolver ferozmente de sus cuatro extremidades. Al extraterrestre le costaba controlarse, pero quería saborear cada dulce momento. Al sentir que Leonardo comenzaba a forcejear levantó su rostro con uno de sus múltiples brazos.

-Si te resistes iré con tu hermano y haré que él sí obedezca, ¿No crees que ya ha sufrido lo suficiente? - Leonardo desvió su mirada en forma de aceptación, pudo sentir cómo ese tentáculo acariciaba su rostro, labios y se introducía en su boca jugueteando con su lengua, más tentáculos comenzaron a rodearlo solo para juguetear con su cuerpo, recorrían cada parte de su ser y él había perdido la capacidad del habla para cambiarlo por sutiles quejidos, producto del tentáculo que lo comenzaba a estimular. Sintió uno de ellos acariciar sus muslos acercándose peligrosamente a sus partes íntimas.

-OOGGG- Negaba con la cabeza y tratando de defenderse con sus manos pero fue inútil.

-¡Quédate quieto! o iré con él y no seré tan amable- Leonardo sabía certeramente lo que estaba por suceder, sin importar la negativa su cuerpo comenzaba a responder ante tal atención, sus brazos fueron sujetados fuertemente sobre su cabeza por un par de tentáculos que lo obligaban a estirarse, otro de ellos sujetó su pierna levantándola y el masajeo por otros tantos continuaba con mayor frenesí, su boca tuvo un ligero descanso pues ese tentáculo salió dejando un hilo de saliva como camino, respiró con mayor facilidad sin embargo su aliento fue absorbido por el rostro del extraterrestre quien ya se encontraba frente a él.

-¿Qué ...? - Sin oportunidad de decir más lo parecido a la lengua de Shokanabo se introdujo en su boca de forma tan ruda que lo lastimaba, su áspera sensación y la profundidad a la que llegaban lo hacían sofocarse, involuntariamente lo rechazaba, molesto, el extraterrestre se separó de él.

-¡Maldita sea, obedece! - Su frenesí era muy notorio, al ver que el cuerpo de Leonardo reaccionaba a todos los estímulos que le hacía desprendía un aroma enloquecedor, su sed solo se saciaría hasta tomar la última gota de su sangre, pero no quería hacerlo hasta que esa sensación estuviera en total plenitud, necesitaba hacer que Leonardo estuviera en éxtasis para hacerlo. Debía lograrlo, Necesitaba lograrlo. Sus húmedos tentáculos comenzaron a estimularlo a espera de su miembro.

-¡No! - Leonardo comenzaba a resistirse. Shokanabo entendía que no podría lograr su cometido sin algo de ayuda y esto lo frustraba. Sin perder más tiempo mordió su pecho consumiendo su sangre hasta que el quelonio perdió las fuerzas, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para detenerse.

-"No puedo matarlo antes de tiempo, quiero devorarlo cuando sea el momento preciso" - Y con ese pensamiento en mente lo dejó descansar, debía recuperarse y más adelante se alimentaria nuevamente de él, aunque necesitaría algo de ayuda, tal vez un químico especial para doblegarlo.

OoOoO

Era una noche fría y lluviosa, Leonardo regresaba cabizbajo de una ronda nocturna a la que había insistido ir solo, lucia maltrecho y algo sonrojado, había estado a la intemperie durante toda la noche hasta momentos antes del amanecer y por lo visto había llorado.

Entró sigiloso a la guarida y cuando se dirigía a su habitación una luz se encendió, Rafael estaba esperando su regreso sentado en la sala envuelto en una cálida cobija.

-Leonardo ¿Qué demonios te pasó? ¡Es demasiado tarde! ¿Dónde caparazones te metiste? ¿Acaso solo esperas a que Sensei y los demás se vayan de campamento para llegar a la hora que quieras? - Se levantó aún envuelto en la frazada, Leonardo al verlo no pudo sostener su mirada y rápido la desvió tras derramar una lagrima la cual trató de ocultar inmediatamente - ¿Leo? ¿Qué tienes? - preguntaba ahora más preocupado.

-Nada Rafa, vayamos a dormir - Al girarse para seguir su camino fue detenido por su hermano violentamente al tomar su muñeca.

-¡Dime qué demonios te pasó! Tú no sueles hacer estas cosas - Pero al ver con detenimiento la mano de Leonardo pudo ver lo que quedaba de una destrozada revista, una que él conocía muy bien - ¿Qué es esto? - Preguntó al arrebatársela - Con esto... completaría mi colección, ¿Qué significa esto Leonardo? - Al de azul no le quedó más que decir la verdad.

-Salí a comprar esa revista, quería obsequiártela después de saber que llevabas mucho tiempo buscándola, después de conseguirla me encontré con Hun y el clan del pie, durante la pelea se estropeó, la tiraron al fondo de un barranco y tuve que ir a buscarla, pero comenzó a llover y terminó por arruinarse, perdóname.

-Demonios Leo ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Valió la pena?- El de azul negó con la cabeza.

-No, lo único que quería... - Al dar un paso trastabillo, Rafael rápidamente lo recibió en un abrazo para que no cayera -... queria verte sonreír - Terminó escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del temperamental, Rafael tuvo una oleada de emociones, enojo porque su hermano había sufrido, furia con el clan del pie al atacarlo de forma tan cobarde, angustia de ver a su hermano mayor tan estropeado, desesperación de verlo tan indefenso.

-Leo... no debiste.

-Te necesito... - Leonardo le decía casi inaudible. Rafael estaba sorprendido, desde hace tiempo había dejado de ver a su hermano como tal y al parecer era correspondido - Mis brazos te necesitan, mis labios te necesitan… mi alma te necesita... ya no puedo negarlo, Rafael, perdóname porque te amo, por tener ese sentimiento por ti, me callaría por siempre pero ya no puedo más, tengo que decirte esta verdad, hermano yo... - Pero fue callado por el tierno beso de Rafael, Leonardo aunque sorprendido respondió esa dulce acción intensificándolo con los brazos al rededor del cuello del temperamental, Rafael lo abrazó al mismo tiempo que lo cubría con la frazada secándolo, recorría su cuerpo cambiando las frías gotas de lluvia por suaves caricias, un momento se separaron para recuperar el aliento y el susurro del nombre del ser amado en sus labios no se hizo esperar.

-Rafael...- El de rojo acaricio su rostro solo para descubrir que Leonardo ardía en fiebre.

\- Te amo, te amo demasiado, por favor nunca me abandones - Pero el de rojo no perdió el tiempo, cargó a su hermano y lo llevó de inmediato a la bañera, era necesario bajar la temperatura. Al contacto con el agua el cuerpo de Leonardo se asustó.

-¿Que pasa Leo?

-Esssta frriiaa-

-Lo sé hermano, la sientes así porque tu temperatura es muy alta, solo necesitas un poco de medicamento y estarás bien, ahora regreso - Cuando se iba Leonardo lo tomó de la mano.

-No me dejes, nunca me dejes - Le insistía, Rafael sonrió.

-Lo prometo. No tardaré - Y nuevamente lo beso para tranquilizarlo.

Tras darle el medicamento que Donatello comúnmente daba para el resfriado pasaron un día algo complicado, para la noche Leonardo ya estaba mejor, ahora estaba en habitación atendido a cuerpo de rey por el temperamental, al despertar lo primero que vio fue a Rafael pendiente de su mirada.

-Rafa, hermano - Esto casi le rompe el corazón al de rojo ¿Todo había sido producto del delirio, de la alta temperatura? ¿Leonardo negaría la declaración de la madrugada pasada? sus ojos se ensombrecieron - ¿Me estuviste cuidando todo el día ¿verdad? - Rafael asintió sin poder hablar, debido al nudo que se había hecho en su garganta - Gracias, cumpliste tu promesa, no me dejaste, sé que nunca me fallarás. Te amo Rafa - Y con ambas manos dirigió el rostro del temperamental hacia él para premiarlo con un ansioso beso.

OoOoO

-Rafa, Rafa, lo prometiste... estas bien, debes estar bien - Leonardo despertaba a la pesadilla que representaba estar en ese lugar, escuchaba gritos a lo lejos - No, no puede ser, no puede ser Rafael - De pronto dejó de escuchar tan aterradores gritos - Se levantaba muy lentamente de la camilla donde estaba.

-Todo lo que le sucede es culpa tuya, por no obedecer - La horrible voz de Shokanabo entraba desde la puerta, caminando llegó hasta él y con una mano movía la cabeza de Leonardo para que lo mirara - Mira lo que tengo para ti - Le mostró una substancia violeta - Esto ayudará a que te relajes - Decía colocando ese líquido en una jeringa.

-Rafael, ¿Qué hiciste con él? - El extraterrestre sonrió, Los movimientos de Leonardo eran torpes.

-Por el momento sigue vivo, aunque lo castigue un poco por tu falta de cooperación, sí quieres que no sufra ven aquí y dame tu brazo - Le dijo mostrando la jeringa.

-¿Que es eso? –

-¿Vas a obedecer o no? - Leonardo no vio otra opción, con lento caminar se acercó y ofreció su brazo, el extraterrestre introdujo la aguja en su vena vaciando el contenido de la inyección.

-Promete que lo dejarás ir – Shokanabo dejaba la jeringa sobre la mesa, solo tenía que esperar.

-Tanta preocupación por él… bien podría pensar que… - Shokanabo sonrió, se daba cuenta de que el interés por su hermano iba más haya que un amor fraterno, por ello lo llamaba en sueños, por él había sido capturado y gracia a él lo tenía a su merced – Solo dependerá de ti – Entre manos tenía un recurso infalible y no pensaba desaprovecharlo – Ya has hecho que sufra, pero puedes ahorrarle más tormento y asegurar su bienestar, ya sabes qué hacer -Leonardo comenzaba a sentirse mareado, trato de apoyarse de la pared pero se resbaló cayendo y golpeándose contra una mesa, directo en las costillas, sintió que algo trono.

-Agghhh- Se levantaba, sentía su respiración agitada, así como los latidos de su corazón se incrementaban y poco a poco un calor comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, por raro que parecía su cuerpo se sentía torpe, se percataba cómo cada musculo de su cuerpo se relajaba. Cada terminación nerviosa se hizo más sensible. El calor lo hacía sonrojar y se acoplaba perfecto con el intenso palpitar.

-No te esfuerces, su efecto es muy rápido y satisfactorio.

-¿Veneno?

-¡Claro que no!- Más la siniestra sonrisa de Shokanabo le hacía pensar que el veneno hubiera sido mejor - Tú eres un manjar que comeré con gran delicia.

-¿Queé… a que te refieres? – Leonardo comenzó a sentir cómo era ayudado a levantarse por los tentáculos de Shokanabo -¿Qué haces?

-Tú no te preocupes de nada, solo déjate llevar – Decía el monstruo mientras lentamente hacia que los tentáculos pasaran por todo su cuerpo.

OoOoO

Estimados lectores, la razón por la que ustedes ahora estén leyendo esto es por culpa de dos personas, una de ellas Lilith quien me aportó mucho material para realizar la historia y la otra es Rose que usó sus SUTILES habilidades para hacer que publicara este fic, que sinceramente no pensaba salir a la luz, nunca jamás. Gracias chicas, ahora las espero para que reciban los jitomatazos junto a mi XP, no se detengan público, espero sus comentarios.


	2. Te lo prometo

HEY, UN AVISO

Por favor, lean bajo su propio riesgo ya que el presente capitulo puede no ser del agrado de todos, hay violación, yaoi, T-cest muchos tentáculos y lo parecido a bondage…¿Siguen ahí? Pues entonces vamos

OoOoO

"Te lo prometo"

OoOoO

-Tú no te preocupes de nada, solo déjate llevar – Decía el monstruo mientras lentamente hacia que los tentáculos llegaran desde la espalda de Leonardo y pasaran por todo su cuerpo.

-No… Rafael- El quelonio se resistía y se aferraba a su motivo para no pelear contra el alien.

-Haré un trato contigo Leonardo, una vez que te consuma dejaré libre a tu hermano – Uno de los tentáculos había levantado a Leonardo de su brazo derecho, haciéndolo colgar y dejándolo completamente estirado.

-Quiero verlo, quiero ver a Rafael-

-¿En verdad quieres que te vea en esta condición?- Leonardo sintió cómo diversos tentáculos lo comenzaban a masajear su cuerpo comenzando a excitarlo, aunque trataba de negarlo, comenzaba a sentir la necesidad de gozar todas esas sensaciones. La droga que Shokanabo le había administrado incrementaba más y más su deseo sexual, el cual lo provocaba producir un dulce aroma. Pero aún faltaba más, Shokanabo recorrió todo el cuerpo del quelonio con sus tentáculos, algunos con ventosas apretaban cuello, pecho, e ingle del quelonio.

-No, basta, detente – Aunque él lo negaba comenzaba a sentir gran placer en cada parte de su cuerpo. Para Shokanabo las palabras de Leonardo carecían de sentido – Rafael. Deja ir a mi hermano, Rafa… mmah Rafa – Esto comenzaba a irritar al extraterrestre pues quería disfrutar del momento sin pensar en ese hermano del que hablaba el quelonio.

-Deja de llamarlo, él no vendrá por ti, ya no lo verás nunca más, ¿Entiendes? Ahora déjame hacer lo mío, no quiero que se estropee este manjar.

-No… aghhh- A su boca entraba una punta de tentáculo, pequeño y delgado que jugueteaba en su interior, alrededor de su boca otro más grueso tapaba cualquier palabra que pudiera pronunciar, solo dando opción a que su saliva se escapara por una comisura de sus labios.  
Sus manos fueron llevadas a la espalda, delgadas y traviesas extremidades lo sujetaban fuertemente a pesar de su poca resistencia, poco a poco sus largas y fuertes piernas fueron envueltas con tentáculos llenos de ventosas que se encargaban de estimular muy eficientemente al quelonio. Lo giraban, volteaban y acomodaba, poco a poco lo dejaron completamente estirado y expuesto a su siguiente movimiento.

-Sé que comienzas a disfrutarlo, pero créeme, yo lo disfruto mucho más – Leonardo fue acomodado de cabeza con las piernas levantadas, separadas y semiflexionadas, dando la oportunidad a Shokanabo de presentarse frente a la ingle del quelonio, de forma muy lenta comenzó a pasar su áspera lengua por la cubierta a espera de que su miembro apareciera.

-MMMMGGGG- la excitación de Leonardo comenzaba a ser mayor, cada lengüetazo en esa zona intima era toda una gozosa tortura para el quelonio, ya no lo podía evitar, su miembro se presentaba vigoroso, hinchado y con un ligero líquido saliendo de él.

-Eso es, disfrútalo, eso es lo que espero - Leonardo le dedicaba una mirada inofensiva y suplicante para que ese ser no continuara. Grave error. Esta simple mirada de los ojos azul profundo provocaba con mayor intensidad al extraterrestre, metió completamente el miembro de Leonardo a su boca y la estimulación que su lengua proporcionaba provocaba espasmos en el quelonio que lo hacían arquearse por ese placer involuntario.

-¡MMMMGGGG!- Comenzó a llorar de la impotencia y gozo al mismo tiempo, trataba de moverse, pero no podía, la relajación de su cuerpo facilitaba la excitación que le provocaba, un par de tentáculos juguetonamente se acercaban a la base de su miembro y a su entrada para prepararlo para la penetración.

-¡MMMGGGMHH!- Leonardo ya no pudo más, terminó por desfogarse aún adentro de la boca de Shokanabo, este tragó todo, como si se tratara del mejor manjar del mundo, un par de lengüetazos terminaron por limpiarlo.

La respiración de Leonardo se hizo profunda, un momento de serenidad que no duró mucho debido a los constantes estímulos que no paraban y la droga que le suministraron no dejaba de hacer su trabajo.

-Al parecer esa sustancia te ha desinhibido muy bien, es hasta desesperante y doloroso detenerme al consumirte, pero no quiero hacerlo, aún no, quiero conocer todas tus reacciones, quiero saber qué momento es el indicado, y una vez que lo encuentre todo será más fácil… para mí, claro - La respiración de Leonardo comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más agitada, los tentáculos no le daban tregua, nuevamente el calor subía a su rostro y cada caricia lo provocaban inmensamente, cada sensación se exponenciaba con la más mínima fricción de esos tentáculos.

Shokanabo lamia, besaba y hasta llegaba a morderlo en el abdomen, pecho y cuello. - Eso es - El aroma de Leonardo comenzaba a hacerse más apetecible para el extraterrestre quien, comenzó a masajearlo con mayor intensidad.

Uno de los tentáculos comenzaba a abrirse paso por su entrada pero le costaba trabajo, así que decidió concentrarse en su boca, los que se encontraban tapando su boca se desdoblaron dando un pequeño respiro al quelonio.

-No, ya no - Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes que se abriera paso una extremidad palpitante, hinchada, de color rojizo y con un sabor extraño, Leonardo trataba de sacarlo con su lengua pero eso solo provocaba que comenzara un frenesí en Shokanabo.

-Eso es, sigue así - decía el extraterrestre, otro tentáculo se apoderó del miembro del quelonio y con un húmedo movimiento lo masajeaba. Leonardo trató de protestar, pero solo logró que se introdujera aún más ese tentáculo, Leonardo nuevamente estaba llegando al éxtasis -Tu olor, ese olor, me embriaga, ya no puedo más, ya yo resisto más - Un líquido de repulsivo sabor salió del tentáculo de Shokanabo, Leonardo no tuvo más opción que tragarlo completamente para no ahogarse.

Debido a la atención que recibía en su miembro Leonardo comenzó a esparcir esa blanca secreción por todo el abdomen y justo en el momento de mayor éxtasis pudo sentir una intensa mordida, justo rodeando su clavícula sujetándolo con fuerza. Shokanabo alucinado por el olor de Leonardo en pleno orgasmo, no soportó más y decidió consumirlo, saciarse de él por su sangre y nuevamente absorbía ese líquido vital, una sangre con sabor y aroma exquisito para él.

Leonardo comenzó a sentir frio y la visión se le borraba, se percató cómo los tentáculos lo liberaban dándole algo de paz y dejándolo sobre el suelo, intentó abrazarse a sí mismo, pero no tenía fuerzas para ello, de pronto sintió todo el peso de Shokanabo sobre él y nuevamente un tronido sobre las costillas que se había golpeado, aunque sentía dolor no hizo más que dar un ligero quejido pues no tenía fuerza para más.

-Sí no se controla terminará matándolo antes de tiempo- Le decía la voz de una mujer.

-Lo sé Viral, pero francamente no creo que me pueda resistir, él no llegará hasta ese día.

-Puedo verlo, el chico cada vez está más débil, tendrá que esperar un par de días para hacerlo de nuevo, para que valga la pena.

-Sí, esperaré ese momento con ansias, pero creo que tendrás que darle algo de plasma para que se recupere cuanto antes, apenas esté listo no demoraré más. Tal vez sus hermanos tengan ese mismo aroma, hay que capturarlos, así podre devorarlos uno a uno – Leonardo en su semi-inconsciencia pudo sentir cómo era acomodado en la camilla de la habitación, Viral se acercaba para trabajar en él y colocarle el tan necesario plasma.

-¿A los tres?-Pregunto la cómplice.

-Sobre todo al que llaman Rafael, es muy importante que él llegue hasta aquí.

-Muy bien, regresaré pronto - Y tras decir esto Leonardo perdió la consciencia. "Rafael no está aquí" fue su ultimo pensamiento.

OoOoO

En la habitación de Leonardo Rafael se encontraba expectante de su salud preocupado por que éste se recuperara lo antes posible, un pequeño parpadeo le indicó que comenzaba a despertar.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Aún tengo algo de frio – Decía con una sonrisa y algo de temblor en su cuerpo – Con una extraña ternura Rafael cambiaba el paño en la frente de Leonardo.

-Será mejor que descanses un poco más, la fiebre ha regresado.

-Abrázame, por favor- Rafael lo hizo, se sentó en la cama y apoyado del respaldo se quedaba envolviéndolo con sus brazos, entre su calidez Leonardo descansaba hasta quedar dormido. Un par de horas más tarde Leonardo despertaba ya mucho mejor, sintiéndose muy feliz y afortunado de ser correspondido en ese amor que en algún momento había considerado imposible.

\- Y ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? – Escuchó la voz de Rafael.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Leonardo descansaba sobre el pecho del de rojo.

-A los demás. ¿Se los diremos? - Leonardo sentía un amor tan grande que le atemorizaba cualquier indicio de poder perderlo, no sabía cómo lo tomaría su familia, sobre todo su padre. Abrazó a Rafael con mayor fuerza. El de rojo entendió el temor en ese abrazo.

\- Podríamos decirles y actuar según su reacción – Leonardo se incorporó para quedar frente a frente con Rafael.

-Rafa, no importa lo que suceda, debes saber que no renunciaré a ti ni a lo nuestro. Amo a nuestra familia y quiero pensar que nos aceptarán, pero no estoy dispuesto a perderte, si tú estás a mi lado podré hacer frente al mundo entero de ser necesario – Rafael podía ver esa determinación en los ojos de Leonardo, sabía que hablaba en serio, pero reflejo inseguridad al preguntar - ¿Estarás siempre a mi lado? – Esto lo enternecía, lo veía como un niño pequeño, temeroso de perder algo importante para él.

-Siempre - Le respondió con una sonrisa. Leonardo no pudo ocultar su alegría, las palabras de Rafael le hacían saber que era merecedor de ese amor y lo expresó besando a su amante -Tu y yo siempre estaremos unidos, lo prometo, te prometo siempre estar ahí para enfrentar lo que sea - Le contestaba Rafael para los momentos que llegaba a respirar del profundo beso, este se intensifico poco a poco, dando lugar a las caricias por parte de ambos. El pensamiento era similar, querían satisfacer a su compañero, hacerlo deleitarse con esa necesidad, creciente e imperiosa, que comenzaba a invadirlos, primero con besos y caricias, su principal objetivo no era el de beneficiarse del otro, sino, procurar su satisfacción en el simple y complicado acto de amar.

El palpitar comenzaba a incrementarse y un ligero movimiento de caderas indicaba el siguiente paso. Sin detenerse Rafael besó a Leonardo por el cuello, el pecho y abdomen hasta llegar a tan íntima parte donde cada vez más sentía su palpitar con un intenso calor.

-Aahhh- el quejido de Leonardo era señal segura que disfrutaba intensamente del momento, animado por esto no se detuvo. No tardó sentir su miembro salir, erecto y listo para tomar a Leonardo, no podía hacerlo de un solo golpe, lo lastimaría y no era esa su intención, vio salir el miembro de su hermano, al cual le dio toda su atención, lo masajeaba y estimulaba con su lengua.

– Rafa…- Leonardo sujetaba las sabanas con fuerza gozando de tan inmenso placer que su hermano le daba, sin oponerse dejo salir esa blanca secreción de su miembro.

Rafael no descansaba los apasionados besos y caricias, colocó su miembro en la entrada de Leonardo y con un rítmico vaivén comenzaba a abrirse paso muy lentamente, Leonardo se aferraba al torso de su hermano, consecuencia del dolor y placer que ese contacto representaba; su cuerpo sabía cómo responder, proto tomó el mismo ritmo de su hermano y se acoplaron como un solo ser. Rafael expulsó toda su simiente dentro de Leonardo, haciendo que ambos gozaran de cada segundo.

-Ahhh… Leo... Leo… ¡Leonardo!- Todo se transformó a su alrededor, su amado Leonardo se desvanecía de entre sus brazos y nuevamente se encontraba a las afueras de la sala de cine, examinando las rosetas tiradas acompañadas con un extraño rastro muy parecido a baba – Oye Leo ¿Dónde estás? – Se dio cuenta que su hermano había desaparecido y unas gotas de sangre se encontraban en el lugar -¡LEONARDO! – Rafael despertó repentinamente – No puede ser, aún estoy en la pesadilla – Se secó la frente con su brazo y se levantó a ver qué avances tenían en la búsqueda del mayor.

OoOoO

En la casa del chico millonario Cody Jones los recursos no paraban por encontrar a Leonardo, habían encontrado que las gotas de sangre eran de él, no sabían dónde se encontraba ni porqué se lo habían llevado, pero la armadura que le permitía respirar con normalidad tenía un localizador, que esperaban, ayudara en su ubicación. Aún no determinaban qué era esa especie de baba que encontraron, pero sabían que su origen era extraterrestre.

-Donatello ¿Porque tardas tanto? no debería ser tan difícil encontrarlo, él está usando su armadura con rastreador.

-¿Quieres hacer el favor de no apresurarme? ¡Lo hago lo más rápido que puedo! ¡Yo también estoy preocupado por él! - Donatello se encontraba frustrado de no encontrar al mayor - Debe estar en algún lugar que bloquea la señal de su rastreador, solo debemos esperar a que podamos captarla y será fácil.

-¡Pero si llevamos más de tres semanas y aún no hay nada! Ni siquiera un rastro, no sabemos quién se lo llevó y sí él… está...- Rafael se sentaba y llevaba las manos a su cabeza lleno de desesperación - Si tan solo hubiera salido antes, si lo hubiera acompañado, si lo hubiese escuchado... Leo, ¿Dónde estás?

-No te desesperes Rafa, seguro lo encontraremos - Miguel Ángel trataba de animarlo, pero solo recibió una triste sonrisa de su hermano mayor.

Una alarma comenzó a sonar en los monitores llamando la atención de todos.

-¡Es Leo! ¡Ya tengo su ubicación! vamos por él - La luz de una nueva esperanza los invadió y sin más se dirigieron al lugar.

OoOoO

Oigan no sean así, déjenme saber qué opinan, aunque no les guste, estoy preparada para los jitomatazos.

Rose: 1 – 0, Tengo que admitir que vas ganando :P

Efarraiz: Gracias por tu comentario y por interesarte en esta historia, la verdad no estaba segura de subirla pero si te agrada me alegra haberlo hecho, muchas gracias y felices trazos.

Me caes mal: Que bueno que te agradó, porque no tenías de otra, colmo hubiera sido y te lo hubiera cantado toda una semana :P Gracias.


	3. Regresa a mí

Hola a todos, ya se saben las advertencias ¿Verdad? Si a pesar de eso están aquí pues entonces sigamos.

OoOoO

Regresa a mi

OoOoO

No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese lugar, pero cada día, cada hora, cada minuto le parecía toda una eternidad. De momento despierto en otros adormecido y sin saber cuándo quedaba inconsciente, siempre a Mercer de Shokanabo, pero ahora las cosas cambiaban, se había dado cuenta de que Rafael no estaba en ese lugar y con ello ya no tenían poder sobre él.

Aunque Leonardo ya estaba despierto prefería aparentar inconsciencia, de esa manera podía dar tiempo al plasma que le administraban surtir efecto y recuperar fuerzas, la pérdida de sangre lo había debilitado pero ya no sucedería más, ahora sabía que Rafael no estaba bajo su yugo y lo único que necesitaba era una oportunidad para salir de ahí. Estaba decidido, o salía o moría en el intento, pero no permitiría que Shokanabo le pusiera ni un tentáculo más encima.

\- Viral, ¿Dónde están las demás tortugas? – La áspera voz de Shokanabo se dejaba escuchar.

-Ya las tengo ubicadas, las emboscaré apenas caigan en la trampa.

-"Les creí, torpemente creí que habían capturado a Rafa. ¿Como pude ser tan ingenuo? Permití que nublaran mi juicio, pero ya no más. Yo voy a regresar con mi familia, regresaré junto a él, ya no podrán manipularme"

-¿Qué pasa Viral, por qué aún no ha despertado?- Shokanabo decía desde el pie de la camilla que tenía a Leonardo.

-Al parecer necesitaba más plasma del pensado. Eso quiere decir que casi lo mata, casi lo drena por completo, pero en un par de días estará bien.

-Eso espero. Pues el día se acerca y ahora que descubrí cómo hacerlo llegar al éxtasis, cuando su aroma es mucho más apetecible, deseo consumirlo totalmente- se acercó al quelonio y acaricio su mejilla, su rostro se dirigió al cuello de Leonardo y absorbió su aroma, de inmediato una cara de desagrado lo hizo separarse -¿Qué significa esto Viral? Su aroma ha cambiado por uno horrible ¿Que le hiciste? - Le reclamaba a su cómplice.

-Es por el plasma, he tenido que suministrarle más de lo normal, a su sangre le tomará un momento para acostumbrarse a él y tener el mismo aroma.

-Grrr, más vale que eso sea pronto- Y tras decir esto salió del lugar. Viral se quedó viendo a Leonardo.

-No te envidio nada niño, él hará lo que sea para conseguir ese aroma y una vez encontrado te matará. Eso si te va bien, pues te has convertido en una droga para él, ese es el motivo por el que sigues vivo. Si desafortunadamente te deja con vida tendrás que acostumbrarte pues esta será tu nueva vida. De todas formas, debo buscar a tus hermanos, si él te mata exigirá más sangre como la tuya. - Después de ello Viral salió dejando solo a Leonardo.

El quelonio dejó pasar un par de horas para no levantar sospecha, al momento en que dejó de escuchar ruido se levantó sigilosamente y desconectó el plasma, al hacer esto se percató del punzante dolor en su costado, sus costillas estaban rotas, esto lo hacía ir más lento. Fue examinando habitación por habitación hasta encontrar el cuarto de controles.

Podría comunicarse con sus hermanos. Al entrar ahí su equipo desbloqueo la señal de ubicación que tenía, señal que fue recibida por sus hermanos sin que él se diera cuenta. Comenzó a apretar botones tratando de entablar un canal de comunicación, pero nada.

-Aagrrr ¡¿Donde está?! ¡Viral! ¡¿Donde dejaste al chico?!- La voz furica de Shokanabo era inconfundible, una señal de alerta se encendió y mucho ruido de todas partes -¡Encuéntrenlo y tráiganlo ante mí! - dio la orden a varios robots humanoides.

-Demonios, tengo que salir de aquí- Se dijo a sí mismo. Ignorando el dolor comenzó a correr.

Se ocultaba cuando era necesario y buscaba alguna especie de salida, encontró un invernadero justo en la cúspide de la nave - Si rompo un ventanal podré salir- Sin perder tiempo busco cómo poder salir del lugar una piedra una maceta, algo. En su búsqueda una planta lo roció dejando sus esporas sobre su piel, además de haber absorbido gran parte de ellas al respirarlas. Esto lo hizo toser tratando de expulsarlas de su cuerpo, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Comenzó a ver alucinaciones como que las plantas se convertían en robots que lo perseguían, instintivamente los comenzó a golpear lastimándose a sí mismo y delatando su ubicación.

Verdaderos robots llegaron y trataron de atraparlo. Le disparaban lásers y, debido a su nublada habilidad, Leonardo fue herido, los disparos que llegaban a conectar dejaban una profunda herida en su pierna, costado y hombro, pero el quelonio pudo vencer a algunos y usarlos contra los cristales para romperlos.

La fría brisa que venia del exterior le indicaba que estaban sobre el mar, salió corriendo y sintiéndose libre saltó para abandonar la nave, esperaba caer en el agua para después buscar la manera de que sus hermanos lo encontraran, fue en ese momento cuando nuevamente los tentáculos llegaron desde su espalda y lo aprisionaron, llevándolo al interior de la nave.

\- Con que despertaste y tratabas de escapar ¿Acaso pretendes dejar a tu hermano conmigo? No sabía que eres tan mal hermano - Leonardo luchaba con todo su ser para liberarse - Con que no te quieres tranquilizar -Sonrió- Pero estas en el lugar correcto - Para este momento Leonardo ya estaba dentro de la nave y de frente al extraterrestre.

Shokanabo se acercó a una de las plantas. Tomó uno de sus botones y lo partió a la mitad - Come esto - Pero Leonardo se negaba girando la cabeza -Deja de resistirte - Shokanabo sujetó su rostro por la mandíbula y obligando a abrir la boca le dejo beber primero el extracto para después hacerlo tragar el botón completamente lo que hizo que Leonardo se atragantara.

Para el quelonio todo jugaba en su contra pues las alucinaciones solo le dejaban ver robots y monstruos por todas partes. Lo sujetaban fuertemente y le hacían beber e ingerir sabores tan amargos que comenzaban a aletargarlo.

-Con eso será suficiente, pero como has querido escapar tendré que consumirte ahora mismo. Es una lástima, pero también será un placer - Shokanao olió el cuello y hombro sangrante de Leonardo -Ahh, sí. Tu sangre ha vuelto a ser la misma.

-Déjame ir. Debo regresar, mi familia me espera... él me espera.

-¿Sigues con eso? No niño, nadie te va a querer, en adelante nadie lo hará. Todos te rechazarán porque se enterarán de que eres mío. Rafael te odiará, nunca podrás recuperar su amor. ¿Acaso crees que te aceptará después de esto? - Shokanabo se posicionaba sobre Leonardo deseoso de comenzar el delicioso trabajo de consumirlo por completo sin importarle el dolor que esto representaba para el quelonio - No Leonardo, nadie te aceptará- Lo comenzó a besar, pero por más que lo hacía y los tentáculos lo masajeaban el olor de tristeza que su víctima tenía no cambiaba ni lo hacía apetecible. - Porque no cambias. Déjame sentir ese aroma ¡Maldita sea!- Ante la frustración del extraterrestre comenzó a golpearlo y asfixiarlo pero Leonardo no reaccionaba.

-Nunca podrás ser feliz! ¡Entiéndelo y resígnate! Tu hora ha llegado. Lo mejor para ti es que me des lo que quiero, obedece - la desesperación podía sonrisa en cada partícula de su ser, parecía enloquecer. Se levantó y antes de dejarlo lo pateo justo en sus costillas, en su fractura y aunque el dolor era inmenso Leonardo no gritó, solo un ligero quejido logró emitir.

Shokanabo salió de la habitación y regresó con el líquido que había usado en él con anterioridad, esa sustancia violeta que introdujo en una jeringa.

-Con esto tendrá que ser suficiente - Dijo mientras buscaba le vena del quelonio donde depositó la totalidad de su contenido - Ahora a esperar - Se decía mientras con sus tentáculos lo rodeaba, movía, estimulaba y acariciaba.

-No, basta, déjenme - Leonardo solo veía que cientos de seres lo aprisionaban y se situaban en todo su cuerpo, un calor y palpitar conocido junto a un temor comenzaba a inundarlo -No, no... Rafa-

-¡Él no volverá! ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Porque te odia! Admítelo no eres digno de su amor, Nadie te ama, ¡Nadie! Y él menos. Te odia porque tú estás disfrutando todo esto, porque ahora me perteneces y lo sabes - Leonardo en su alucinación podía ver a su hermano en lugar de Shokanabo, gritándole y despreciándolo, golpeándolo y maltratándolo, nuevamente sus lágrimas aparecían.

-Eso está mejor, la última vez pude llevarte del temor al éxtasis, vamos chico ahora es el momento- Nuevamente Shokanabo lo besó y sintió satisfacción de ver que rompía las defensas del quelonio, estaba decidido a llevarlo al orgasmo, cambiaría ese olor de tristeza a uno más placentero, para él claro.

Leonardo sentía en su cuerpo un deseo carnal, el cual no podía controlar al igual que la última vez, un sonrojo en el rostro lo delataba, se daba cuenta que el extraterrestre lo tenía nuevamente aprisionado y los tentáculos firmemente lo sujetaba de los brazos y piernas, el peso de Shokanabo sobre él lo comenzaba a aplastar, un tentáculo lo acariciaba frenéticamente en esa zona tan delicada, su constante insistencia provocó que su miembro, deseoso de atención, saliera.

-Eso es, un poco más y ese horrible olor se quitará, solo falta poco - Las pequeñas mordidas que Shokanabo le daba a Leonardo por todas partes del cuerpo le quitaban de apoco la sangre. Los tentáculos soltaron sus extremidades concentrándose solo en su boca y miembro, un tentáculo lo comenzó a masajear suavemente, su agitación era notable el éxtasis era imposible de evitar -Si, eso, ahí está, ese es el olor - Leonardo estaba a punto del orgasmo cuando sintió la mordida en su cuello y su sangre ser succionada con gran furor, no supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que escuchó una voz conocida que lo llamaba.

-¡LEONARDO! - La voz de Rafael retumbaba en el lugar como si de un sueño se tratara, alcanzó a verlo en la puerta entrando con un mirar sorprendido.

-Me odia, Rafael me odia- Se percataba de la escena que su hermano tenía en frente, él entregándose a uno de sus enemigos, quería decirle que no era por voluntad, que no había más amor que el que le profesaba, pero no podía - Shokanabo tiene razón, no soy digno, no me aceptará, ya no me ama...- Todo se hizo borroso, Leonardo deseaba que Shokanabo extrajera toda su sangre y con ello la vida, ante la vergüenza y la culpa por haber traicionado a su gran amor lo mejor era la muerte.

OoOoO

En la nave que llevaba a las tortugas Rafael se encontraba desesperado por recuperar a Leonardo. No sabía por qué se lo habían llevado o quien lo había hecho, solo podía rogar porque no estuviera lastimado, pues sentía que mataría al culpable si ese era el caso. Apretaba los puños al sentir la impotencia de no poder hacer nada más que esperar. Salió de su encantamiento al ver que Miguel Ángel le ofrecía una par de bombas de humo.

-¿Qué?

-Es por si encontramos lo que se llevó a Leo- Le respondía el menor.

-Pon atención Rafa, he averiguado que esa baba que encontramos tiene como forma base los moluscos, esa bomba contiene sustancias que son como ácido para ellos – Miguel Ángel al ver a Rafael tan distraído trató de ayudarle a comprender.

-Es como ponerle sal a un caracol – Terminó por decir el menor. Rafael solo asintió. Ante sus hermanos estaba notablemente distraído, no preguntarón el porqué, todos estaban preocupados por Leonardo y a Rafael le había afectado enormemente y eso era algo que no podía ocultar.

-Donnie ¿Cuánto falta?- Preguntaba ansioso.

-Ya estamos muy cerca, ¡Mira! Nuevamente tengo la señal de Leo y es más fuerte – Donatello se animaba. Su hermano estaba vivo.

-"Ya vamos Leo, solo… resiste" – Los minutos se sintieron como horas.

Al llegar al lugar el plan ya estaba trazado, Donatello, acompañado de Miguel Ángel, sabotearía la nave para hacerla explotar mientras que Rafael sacaría a Leonardo del lugar. Sin hablar se desplazaron por la nave, Rafael tenía el rastreador y siguiéndolo buscaba a Leonardo.

-Ya voy Leo – Corría entre los pasillos siguiendo su ubicación, llegó a una especie de invernadero donde la puerta estaba asegurada, Leonardo se encontraba del otro lado, era tal su desesperación que optó por derribarla de un solo golpe, el ambiente estaba viciado con un aroma amargo, muy parecido a un anestésico. Con desesperación buscó a su hermano con la vista, caminaba por entre las plantas y restos de robots, un extraño ruido lo guiaba y de forma sigilosa llegó hasta el lugar donde recibió una fuerte impresión. Vio a Leonardo en el suelo, inmóvil, indefenso y apenas despierto, sobre él un extraterrestre que reconoció como Shokanabo, se atrevía a besarlo y manosearlo con sus sucios tentáculos.

-¡LEONARDO!- Este pareció oírlo pues lo encontró con su mirada, rápidamente los ojos del de azul se nublaron por las lágrimas dejándolas escapar, por lo visto estaba al filo de la consciencia pues desvió la vista quedando con la mirada vacía, el verlo así hacia hervir la sangre de Rafael.

-¡ERES UN MALDITO! ¡DEJA A LEONARDO! – Su pensamiento se nublo, perdía la cabeza de solo pensar que ese miserable había tocado a su Leonardo, que lo había hecho sufrir, que lo había hecho llorar, nunca le perdonaría todo el mal que le había hecho.

-¡AAAGGGRRRR! ¡MALDITO MISERABLE! – El grito que dio el temperamental había sido escuchado por todos los rincones de la habitación, un grito lleno de odio, con tal rencor y rabia que no se podía contener. Solo un pensamiento pasaba por su mente, hacer sufrir a Shokanabo por cada lágrima derramada, cada gota de sangre esparcida, cada golpe y maltrato que Leonardo había recibido. Quería la vida de ese maldito en sus manos por lastimar lo más puro y amado para él.

Sin embargo, Shokanabo no se detenía, con desesperadas ansias trabajaba en Leonardo, involuntarios quejidos del quelonio era prueba de que estaba en un éxtasis involuntario y no solo eso, pudo ver cómo un líquido blanquecino comenzaba a derramarse de entre los cuerpos de Leonardo y el extraterrestre, fue en ese momento que vio como ese monstruo mordió a su hermano succionando su sangre.

-¡¿QUÉ NO ENTIENDES?! ¡DEJÁLO! –

OoOoO

Hola amigos, agradezco mucho que estén siguiendo esta historia y más que comenten :D

Rose: Solo tú encontrarías lo lindo entre tanta tragedia ¿Y la dramática soy yo? Cuánta maldad. XD No te diré que, como siempre, tenías razón al hacerme publicar, tampoco te diré que sigues ganando, básicamente porque… soy malvada. Así que lo que haré es pedirte una actualización pronto.

Keyla24: Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, no es muy larga pero es algo en lo que estoy incursionando, tu comentario me da ánimos para continuar. Saludos y felices trazos.

Me caes mal: Así es, esa adicción que el extraterrestre adquiere por la sangre de Leonardo hace que lo mate muy lentamente. ¿Qué comes que adivinas? :O así mero encuentran a Leonardo, al borde de la muerte, espero saber tus ideas sobre lo que pasará :D Saludos y felices trazos.


	4. Un triste despertar

Ya se saben la letanía, entonces sigamos XD

OoOoO

Un triste despertar

OoOoO

-¡¿QUÉ NO ENTIENDES?! ¡DEJÁLO! – Rafael corrió entre las diversas plantas y sus esporas alucinantes para llegar a ellos, no se dio cuenta de en qué momento había tomado sus sais, con gran habilidad estas se desplazaban rápidamente cortando la piel de Shokanabo, trataba de separarlo de su hermano quien ya tenía una tez pálida, pero el extraterrestre no se detenía, a pesar de los cortes y golpes Shokanabo no lo soltaba porque se extasiaba consumiendo su sangre, Leonardo detuvo sus quejidos y cerrando los ojos perdió la consciencia.

-¡NOO! ¡DEJALO! – Con sus sais cortó varios de sus tentáculos pero de nada servían, el extraterrestre no dejaría a Leonardo hasta matarlo, tomó esa bomba que su hermano menor le había dado durante el trayecto y lanzándosela al extraterrestre todo el contenido entró en sus poros y cortadas.

-¡AAAHHHH!- Un grito de dolor salió de la boca de Shokanabo, sentía su cuerpo deshacerse, como un ácido quemándole la piel. Rafael se daba cuenta de que el rostro del extraterrestre tenía sangre de todo el tiempo de alimentarse de su hermano.

-Te has atrevido a lastimarlo, has lastimado lo que más amo en esta vida, ¡Eres un miserable! – Rafael arrastrándolo lo alejó de Leonardo y lo aventó a una pared – No te lo perdonaré, no tendré piedad de ti- El odio y rabia que sentía le nublaba la razón, ese monstruo había forzado a Leonardo a sostener relaciones mientras lo mataba - ¡Como fuiste capaz! ¡Él no se lo merecía! Nosotros cuidamos de nuestro amor y tú solo has llegado a violentarlo – El sabor amargo del ambiente ya lo sentía en su garganta pero no hizo caso.

-Ja, ja, lo logré- Rafael lo sostuvo del cuello para escucharlo – Ya he matado a ese chico y su gran amor, lo he usado a mi antojo y he logrado consumirlo, ja ja… Sabe… delicioso, ha valido la pena – Rafael lo atravesó con su sais mientras Shokanabo era consumido por ese acido que lo devoraba, el de rojo se dirigió a Leonardo y en el suelo lo abrazó, lo recostó en su regazo mientras lo examinaba.

-¡LEO! Todo va estar bien, ya estoy aquí, ya nadie más te hará daño, estas a salvo- Gran impotencia sentía al ver a su hermano en ese estado, su piel era mortalmente pálida, estaba bañada de varios aromas e impregnada de muchos colores, para estos momentos su palpitar comenzaba a ser agonizante.

-Demonios Leo, no te atrevas a morirte, ahora no que por fin te he encontrado. Perdóname, no pude cuidarte, no supe protegerte – Un sentimiento de culpa comenzaba a surgir en su interior - Por favor, no podría seguir sin ti a mi lado, tú le das sentido a todo, así que, por favor… - Lo viciado del ambiente comenzaba a surtir efectos en Rafael, un mareo lo acometió pero no le hizo mayor caso, al cargar a Leonardo en brazos se percataba que este comenzaba a tener espasmos involuntarios – Ay no, Leo no me hagas esto - salió corriendo del lugar. Toda la rabia, odio e ira que había sentido ahora se había convertido en miedo por el bienestar de su amado Leonardo.

-¡DONATELLO!- El hermano genio apareció con Miguel Ángel corriendo por el pasillo -¡LE HICIERON ALGO A LEO! ¡MIRA! – Pequeños movimientos que Leonardo presentaba hacían parecer que comenzaba a convulsionarse.

-Hay que salir de aquí y pronto- Donatello y Miguel Ángel guiaban el camino peleando con varios robots. Rafael no soportó más y cayó de rodillas.

-Rafa, no es tiempo de descansar

-No puedo seguir, por favor, saquen a Leonardo – El de morado se acercó a ambos.

-¿Qué tienes Rafa? ¿Qué te pasó? – Sin saber exactamente lo que sucedía pudo ver en la mirada de Rafael que estaba intoxicado, no perdió tiempo y sobre su espalda cargó a Leonardo – Mikey, ayuda a Rafa a salir – Y usando una bomba electromagnética pudo detener a los robots el tiempo suficiente para poder salir, llegaron al punto de entrada y saltaron a su nave al tiempo justo para sentir la onda explosiva de la nave de Shokanabo.

Sin perder tiempo corrieron a atender a Leonardo, el rostro de Donatello mostraba angustia ante lo que veía en su hermano. El de azul tenía espasmos más violentos mientras que Donatello y varios robots médicos trataban de estabilizarlo.

-¡DONATELLO, DEMONIOS… HAS ALGO! ¿Cómo te ayudo? Hago lo que sea pero por favor, sálvalo – Rafael estaba desesperado y era contenido por Miguel Ángel. Su mareo lo hizo apoyarse de él.

-Mikey, sácalo de aquí por favor, Rafa tú también debes descansar – El menor obedeció, como pudo empujó a Rafael hasta la salida y tras ellos cerro la puerta.

Al llegar al edificio O'Neal llevaron a Leonardo a atenderse de inmediato. Rafael sentía que el aire no le alcanzaba, comenzaba a ver que las paredes cambiaban de color y de forma, desesperado empujó al menor, caminó hasta llegar al pasillo y terminó por sentarse en el suelo y cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos trataba de controlar toda la frustración que sentía, el mareo y las alucinaciones que comenzaba a ver.

-Todo estará bien Rafa. Solo…-

-¡Tu no sabe eso! ¡Leo se está muriendo y no pude ayudarle!

-Pero lo salvaste.

-¡No, No lo hice! Ese monstruo ya lo había mordido, ya lo había lastimado y yo… no pude evitarlo- Rafael sentía el estómago revuelto, el sabor amargo aún no se quitaba de su boca. Al mirar a Mikey, en su lugar veía a Shokanabo y nuevamente sintió furia contra él.

-Pero cálmate hermano, no le ayudas poniéndote así – Mikey se acercaba para darle consuelo, no se esperaba la forma en que fue recibido.

-¡ERES UN MISERABLE!- Grito Rafael con gran furia soltando un golpe directo en la mandíbula del menor, el cual salió proyectado contra la pared de enfrente.

-¡Rafael! Detente - La voz de Splinter se escuchó de tras de él, pero Rafael solo lograba ver a ese monstruo por todos lados y a quien deseaba matar con sus propias manos. Splinter al ver la confusión en los ojos de Rafael atinó en presionar los puntos estratégicos para dejarlo inconsciente.

-¿Sensei?

-Será mejor así Miguel Ángel, él no está en condiciones, discúlpalo, de seguro no ha sido su intensión el lastimarte, es mejor que lo revisen los robots médicos, llévalo por favor hijo mío y que te revisen también a ti –

-Yo estoy bien, Rafa siempre me ha dicho que soy cabeza dura – Decía con una adolorida sonrisa y un labio partido por el golpe, derramando un par de gotas que rápidamente limpió – Estoy bien, solo llevaré a Rafa – y así lo hizo el quelonio.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas hasta que Rafael despertó, en su vena era administrado un suero, Miguel Ángel estaba sentado a su lado jugando con un videojuego portátil, al sentir el movimiento de Rafael dejó el juego por un lado y le puso atención.

-¿Cómo te sientes Rafa?

-¿Cómo esta Leo? Él ¿Esta bien? – Rafael seguía un poco mareado y queriendo recordar lo último antes de "dormir" -¿Qué me pasó?

-Alucinabas Bro. Los robots médicos encontraron que absorbiste una especie de alucinógeno y rápidamente entró a tu sangre, por eso comenzaste a estar más agresivo que de costumbre, pero ahora ya estas bien. Ya te pusieron el antídoto – Rafael comenzaba a levantarse, pero por el mareo sus movimientos eran erráticos, Miguel Ángel lo apoyó – Tómalo con calma Rafa, aún no estás bien –

\- Gracias Mikey – Al mirarlo vio su labio partido y cara hinchada -¿Qué te pasó? – Sonriendo, el quelonio negaba con la cabeza.

-Nada grave, solo un accidente –

-No puedo creerlo, fui yo ¿verdad? Te lastimé, perdona hermanito, nunca quise lastimarte.

-No es tu culpa, es de esa cosa que se te pegó, pero vas a estar bien.

-¿Y Leo? ¿Qué pasó con él? – Caminaba apoyado de su hermano hacia la enfermería donde lo había dejado.

-Rafa, no te esfuerces, será mejor que te recuestes aún debes descansar.

-¿Es grave verdad?, de lo contrario me dejarías ir sin problema – El menor bajo la mirada.

-Aún no salen, lleva horas ahí adentro y lo siguen operando – Esto estremeció a Rafael – Dijo Donnie que tenía costillas rotas, había perdido mucha sangre y heridas muy graves causadas por disparos láser, Rafa, tengo miedo, Sensei entró a verlo y salió pálido de la impresión – Miguel Ángel abrazó al mayor – No podemos pasar hasta que Donatello lo indique.

A paso lento Rafael fue donde su padre esperaba mejores noticias, sentándose a su lado no pudo más que esperar y esperar, horas que se sentían días, una eternidad para quien tiene prisa por mejores noticias. La intervención de Leonardo duró un día y medio, si no hubiera sido por los robots médicos Donatello no hubiera podido soportar tanto tiempo operando. Al salir de la sala vio a su familia esperando.

-¡Donnie! ¿Qué pasó? – El cansancio del quelonio era muy notable -¿Cómo esta Leo? – le preguntaban, tomando asiento junto a ellos y comenzó a decir en todo lo que había trabajado en tan largas horas.

-Nadie puede entrar, Leonardo está muy delicado, no soportaría cualquier contacto bacterial cerca de él, las siguientes horas son difíciles, ha sido golpeado, con tal brutalidad que tres de sus costillas están rotas, algunas las tuve que romper nuevamente porque estaban soldando mal, tiene mordidas por todos lados, perdió mucha sangre pero lo más importante… ha sido expuesto a gran cantidad de fármacos, somníferos y alucinógenos, esto le ha provocado una convulsión y no sabemos qué consecuencias pueda tener.

Contenerla ha sido difícil pues no podíamos administrar ningún medicamento por la falta de sangre, transfundimos plasma lo suficiente para administrarlo, apenas y funcionó, necesitaremos sangre de Mikey para poder dársela – El menor se atemorizo pero no dijo nada, estaba dispuesto a soportar el miedo a las agujas para no tener miedo de perder a Leonardo – Tu sangre está contaminada Rafa y yo estoy muy agotado para poder donar, eso depende de ti Mikey – El menor afirmó con la cabeza tragando saliva , Donatello dio un profundo suspiro, lo que preocupó a todos.

-¿Que más pasa Donnie?- Cerrando los ojos dio otro suspiro y comenzó a hablar.

-Los fármacos que usaron en él… su sistema ha estado expuesto a grandes cantidades de un relajante, desinhibidor y… afrodisiaco, al parecer lo inducían a tener relaciones sin oportunidad de defenderse.

-¿Acaso estas diciendo que…? -Splinter sufría con solo pensarlo.

-Fue Shokanabo, ese miserable forzó a Leonardo a complacerlo- Rafael apretaba los puños de tan solo recordar las vejaciones que su hermano sufría cuando lo encontró -No quiero pensar que otras atrocidades le obligo a hacer.

-¡No! Mi pobre niño- Splinter se dejó caer en el sofá mientras ocultaba su rostro de la aflicción que sentía. Miguel Ángel se le acercó para reconfortarlo y llevarlo a descansar, Rafael no quería alejarse ni un instante del lugar, pero su cansancio y malestar no se lo permitían.

-Sé que estas preocupado, pero necesito que te recuperes pronto para que me ayudes con Leo, el no comer ni dormir solo retrasará tu mejoría – Le pedía Donatello, muy a su pesar sabía que su hermano tenía razón y no pudo hacer más que hacer caso y cuidar se sí para recuperarse y poder ayudar. Al paso de los días estuvo mucho mejor y no se despegaba de Leonardo en cuanto hubo la seguridad de que estaría bien entrar a su habitación.

Pasaban los días y Leonardo seguía en una situación crítica, entre más tiempo pasaba a Donatello le preocupaba que no despertara, después de dos largos meses de intervenciones, medicamentos, revisiones y muchas transfusiones por fin despertó. Al abrir los ojos no sabía dónde estaba, vio robots, todo su cuerpo le dolía, estaba entubado y monitoreado. Pudo ver a Rafael y Donatello revisando unos papeles, no escuchaba bien lo que decían, ver a Rafael le alegraba enormemente pero no podía hablar, ni siquiera tenía la fuerza suficiente para poder moverse y llamar su atención.

Vio a Rafael desesperado.

-"Es solo que… no puedo… soportarlo" – Comenzaba a escuchar la voz de Rafael, esa simple frase trajo a la mente de Leonardo todas los ultrajes a los que Shokanabo lo había sometido, ese maldito alíen decía la verdad, ahora ya no era digno del amor de Rafael, ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué no hizo nada cuando Shokanabo lo doblegaba? ¿Qué su cuerpo llegó al orgasmo después de toda la humillación? ¿Que se había entregado a otro cuando le juraba que solo era de él? No, no podría, no podría ni siquiera mirarlo nuevamente "¿Por qué sobreviví? Ya no puedo estar junto a él, no soy digno" pensaba con gran pesar.

Las alarmas presentaban una anomalía en la actividad cardiaca del quelonio, repentinas alarmas fueron el anuncio para Rafael y Donatello que algo no estaba bien, rápido revisaron a su hermano, Donatello se encargó de suministrar un medicamento que estabilizó a su hermano.

-¿No lo dañara?-

-La prioridad es salvarle la vida Rafa- Ante su respuesta el temperamental sabía que ese medicamento podría dañar a Leonardo pero era necesario, aunque no quería admitirlo, tenía miedo de perderlo a cada instante, rogaba cada minuto del día y noche porque Leonardo se recuperara, pero no podía hacer nada más que seguir las instrucciones de Donatello y en muchos momentos sentía que no era suficiente.

Después de un par de minutos Rafael tomó la mano de Leonardo –"Esto no debió pasar, no pude protegerte, ¿Acaso me seguirás amando si sabes que no estarás seguro a mi lado? Por favor Leo, perdóname"- Sus pensamientos fueron cortados al mirar el rostro de su hermano y darse cuenta de que éste ya había abierto los ojos. Su mirar ya no era el característico azul profundo, ese azul había desaparecido dejando un gris opaco en su lugar.

-¡LEO!- Su alegría era genuina - ¡Despertaste! – Donatello presenciaba lo que sucedía, Rafael acariciaba la mano de Leonardo pero le sorprendió ver que él desviaba la mirada para no verlo, eso se sintió como una puñalada para el de rojo, aún así le sonrió, no quería pensar que Leonardo realmente lo despreciaba.

OoOoO

Me caes mal: Define bien porque si había sufrido con Shokanabo creo que ahora la pasará peor, humm, tus sospechas se van convirtiendo en verdad ¡Oh! ¿Cómo lo supo? Se me hace que ya lo habías leído, Saludos.

Keyla24: Pues rescatado si está pero ahora sus sentimientos y malos entendidos nos les traerá nada bueno, ¿Qué pasará para que todo se solucione? ¿Acaso las cosas se solucionarán? Espero que sí, Saludos, gracias por seguir esta historia y felices trazos.

Miriam Prez: Gracias por interesarte en esta historia, como puedes ver, las cosas no van del todo bien, esperemos que los malos entendidos se aclaren para que puedan volver a sentir la alegría de estar al lado del ser amado. Espero tus comentarios, saludos y felices trazos.


	5. Ni una palabra

OoOoO

Ni una palabra

OoOoO

-¡LEO!- Su alegría era genuina - ¡Despertaste! – Donatello presenciaba lo que sucedía, Rafael acariciaba la mano de Leonardo pero le sorprendió ver que él desviaba la mirada para no verlo, eso se sintió como una puñalada, pero aun así le sonrió, no quería pensar en que Leonardo realmente lo despreciaba -Leo, te extrañe hermano – Volvió a insistir Rafael pero Leonardo cerró los ojos, era obvio que no quería verlo, Rafael sintió marearse, lo soltó y se levantó para respirar muy profundamente, no quería mostrar unos ojos nublados por lágrimas.

-Rafa por favor, avisa a los demás- Donatello pudo percatarse de lo que sucedía así que quiso cambiar la atención, Rafael asintió y fue por la familia. Donatello sacó el tubo de la garganta de su hermano, esto lo hizo toser, fue ayudado por su hermano genio para colocarle una máscara de oxígeno, con esto respiro mucho mejor.

-Leo, me alegra mucho que hayas despertado – Examinó los reflejos de sus ojos con una lámpara, tenía que investigar por qué su mirar había cambiado, ya no era el habitual azul profundo, ahora se trataba de unos ojos grises, combinación perfecta con la tristeza que sentía.

\- ¿Leo, puedes ver bien? – aunque los reflejos estaban bien, era una pregunta de rutina, Leonardo trató de hablar, pero no hubo voz, de inmediato Donatello se percató que su hermano en verdad no podía hablar, sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba y su mirar se angustiaba – Calma hermano, seguro es por la entubación, tu voz ha de regresar con los días- Leonardo lo miraba temeroso "¿Qué fue lo que me pasó? Jamás podré ser el mismo de antes" Era notable su desesperación.

-Leo no te presiones, no te asustes, debes calmarte. Necesitamos hablar – La voz seria de Donatello le hacía presentir que algo no andaba nada bien. Pero en realidad nada andaba bien – Te examiné completamente, hermano, estuviste poco más de un mes con ese monstruo de Shokanabo – Leonardo desvió la mirada avergonzado – Te ha dejado muy lastimado y a partir de ahora veremos las secuelas que pudieran haber, lo primero es no preocuparte, vamos poco a poco y con la terapia adecuada seguro te recuperarás por completo – Pero Leonardo comenzó a llorar muy sutilmente – No Leo, no tienes por qué sentirte mal, Leo yo… yo sé a lo que Shokanabo que obligo – Leonardo lo miro con gran angustia.

"Si él lo sabe entonces toda la familia igual y Rafael… debe odiarme" No dejaba de pensar el chico de azul.

-No Leo, no te pongas así, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, fue Shokanabo, él te obligo, te drogó para que no te opusieras a todo lo que quiso hacer de ti – Leonardo comenzó a recordar esos momentos en los que, después de la dosis, comenzaba a sentirse deseoso de aquel acto carnal que lo llevaba al éxtasis, pero de igual forma recordaba cómo lo encontró Rafael y las palabras del alien anunciando su ahora realidad, definitivamente no podría ser digno del gran amor que Rafael le profesaba, se sentía sucio, repugnante y enormemente humillado. De no ser porque estaba conectado y no tenía fuerzas, hubiera salido corriendo del lugar para nunca más volver.

-Leo, no lo hagas, no te culpes, pues no has tenido la culpa de nada, has sido solo una víctima de ese monstruo y nosotros estamos aquí para ayudarte, por favor no nos alejes, te amamos y nos duele verte así, permítenos ayudarte – Al momento Donatello tomo a Leonardo de la mano, pero este se asustó, su cuerpo dio un ligero salto doloroso e involuntario, era obvio que ante el sorpresivo toque su cuerpo había reaccionado.

La familia entró, siendo Splinter el primero en saludar a su hijo – Leonardo, hemos estado esperando este momento, gracias a Dios hijo mío, estas con nosotros nuevamente – Pero el viejo padre pudo darse cuenta del aura de tristeza que su hijo tenía – Mi niño, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, todo estará bien – Le decía mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

-Hermanito no sabes cómo me alegra que estés bien- Se dirigía a abrazarlo, pero fue detenido por Rafael.

-Lo vas a lastimar enano, ¿Qué no vez?- Leonardo nuevamente desvió su mirada y esto no pasó inadvertido a Rafael.

-Por el momento Leonardo no puede hablar, debemos darle algo de tiempo, debe recuperarse completamente, eso será largo y él nos necesitará a todos – Declaraba Donatello ante la afirmación de los presentes -Su cuerpo se encuentra algo atrofiado, necesitará terapia física para comenzar su rehabilitación y Sensei… - Viendo a su padre – Creo que necesita de sus palabras – El maestro lo comprendió.

-Así es hijo mío, Leonardo, no te preocupes, todo andará bien solo ten paciencia-

-Será mejor que los dejemos solos, cada uno tendrá su oportunidad de hablar con él a su tiempo-

-PERO DONNIE YO…- La mano de Donnatello sobre su hombro detuvo al temperamental.

-Todo a su momento hermano – Y salió junto a sus hermanos. Una vez solos Splinter le hablo con todo amor y ternura que un cariñoso padre tenía, recordaba cómo cuándo niños, Leonardo caía y él, como su padre, estaba ahí para guiarlo y animarlo a levantarse por sí mismo, esto sería un acto similar y la decisión sería de Leonardo.

-Leonardo, debes comenzar a sanar tu cuerpo y tu alma, sé que lo que has vivido han sido situaciones indeseables pero también sé que eres un guerrero y afrontarás todo esto con gran valor – Leonardo no se atrevía a verlo, pero Splinter no se desanimaba – Mientras tu confíes en tu familia no habrá imposibles, nunca dudes que nosotros estaremos siempre aquí para ti – Al decir esto depositaba un suave beso en su frente, acaricio sus mejillas limpiando esas lagrimas que no había visto desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que era un pequeño y su oso se había descosido – Nunca lo dudes -

Splinter se quedó con su hijo por varias horas, le hablaba de cómo lo vivieron, de todo el sufrimiento y desesperación por saberlo desaparecido y no poder encontrarlo, el momento de esperanza al recibir la señal, el apremio de sus hijos por encontrarlo, la situación de cómo fue rescatado y los momentos de incertidumbre al no saber si sobreviviría

\- Rafael no quería separarse de ti, en todo momento quería cuidarte, en cuanto pudo llegaba a donar dos veces por día hasta que Donatello lo detuvo, sin duda él, como nosotros, sentía que la vida se nos iría junto a la tuya - Leonardo entristeció al escuchar estas palabras -Pero de ahora en adelante estarás con nosotros y créeme, moriríamos antes de pensar perderte –

El sutil movimiento de los dedos de Leonardo fue la señal de Splinter para abrazarlo, tan fuerte como pudo sin lastimarlo, acariciaba su caparazón como cuando pequeño, el chico solo podía llorar hasta dormir, Donatello se encargó de ayudar a su padre a poner a su hermano más cómodo, los siguientes días, semanas y meses serían difíciles para él.

En cuanto tuvo la oportunidad Rafael fue donde Leonardo, le aterraba tocarlo y lastimarlo, así que luchaba contra sus ansias de tenerlo entre sus brazos, besarlo y pedirle perdón.

-¡LEO!- Dijo con toda la emoción que podía sin acercarse demasiado – No sabes cómo me alegra que estés bien!- Pero la triste mirada de Leonardo no cambiaba, solo se limitaba a mirar a otro lado, para los días siguientes Rafael obtenía siempre la misma respuestas por parte del de azul, parecía distante, desconectado de este mundo y siempre evadiéndolo – Leo por favor, mírame – Pero al hacerlo Leonardo comenzaba a llorar y no había forma de detenerlo, Donatello era quien llegaba y después de retirar a Rafael trataba de controlar a su hermano.

-"Me odia"- Pensaba el de rojo – "Yo le prometí que siempre estaría ahí para él y sin embargo no pude sostener esa promesa, permití que lo lastimaran, lo hirieran tan profundamente que en su corazón ya no hay espacio para mi"- Era difícil de aceptar pero debía reconocer que había perdido al gran amor y compañero de vida.

-"Perdóname Rafa, ya no podremos estas juntos, ya no soy digno de tu amor, ¿Y cómo hacerlo? Sí sé que ahora te he lastimado, herido, te he traicionado, yo debí detenerlo y no pude, todo ha sido culpa mía" – Leonardo no se daba tregua ante la culpa de lo sucedido.

Los siguientes días fueron muy difíciles, Leonardo no quería dormir, si lo hacía oscuras pesadillas lo atormentaban, incluso a Donatello le costaba controlarlo para calmarlo, no debía ni quería usar tranquilizantes así que no encontraba más opción que despertarlo y después de ello el quelonio azul no quería volver a dormir, esto lo afectaba enormemente, podía pasar noches enteras en vigila y esto comenzaba a desgastar su débil salud, de seguir así tendrían que alimentarlo por sonda.

Su rehabilitación comenzó con sus manos, moviendo y aplastando pequeñas pelotas de esponja, ejercicios con los brazos y piernas para finalmente comenzar a levantarse, reincorporarse también requería un gran esfuerzo. En una ocasión casi cae, pero sorpresivamente fue sostenido por Rafael quien llegó a sujetarlo por la espalda, esto asustó tanto a Leonardo que comenzó a golpearlo con todas las fuerzas que tenía en ese momento hasta caer, quería gritar pero solo se ahogaba en llanto y se arrinconó en una esquina cubriéndose, al verlo en esa situación y con temor de lastimar más a Leonardo Rafael optó por retirarse.

-Por favor Leo, no te pongas así, estas a salvo, todo está bien, estas con nosotros, no te lastimaremos – Ya más calmado después de ese ataque de pánico Leonardo trató de levantarse pero no podía, temblaba demasiado – No te preocupes, pediré a alguien que nos ayude – No tardó mucho cuando entró con Rafael quien se acercó a Leonardo, se agacho lentamente donde él y le extendió su mano.

-¿Me dejas ayudarte?- Dijo suavemente, Leonardo no soportaba verlo, sentía que si lo veía no podría contener las lágrimas, solo afirmó con la cabeza, una fugaz mirada y Rafael pudo ver esos ojos azul profundo que lo enamoraba, lo sostuvo entre sus brazos y lo cargó, quería apretarlo contra su pecho, besarlo y pedirle perdón, pero se daba cuenta que debía ir lento con él, su cuerpo había perdido peso y temblaba, en el camino a su habitación un -**Te amo**- se escapó de sus labios, a Leonardo se le figuró escucharlo no pudo más que ocultar su vergüenza y rostro justo en el tibio cuello de Rafael, donde anhelaba con todo el corazón regresar a aquel tiempo en que era digno de ese amor.

-Gracias Rafa, de seguro lo sorprendiste, pero espero que con las terapias pueda superarlo- El de Rojo no se movía del lado de su hermano al dejarlo en la cama, ansiaba ver su mirada, pero eso no pasó, Leonardo le dio la espalda y se tapó intentando no verlo, no sentir vergüenza, no sentir nada. Rafael lo había perdido una vez más.

Conforme pasaban las semanas Leonardo se recuperaba favorablemente, los medicamentos que tenían en la torre O'neal eran muy eficientes y su mejoría era notable, comenzó a caminar y a realizar un entrenamiento ligero, hasta donde su límite le permitía, pero se comenzó a portar distante, no pretendía convivir con ninguno y cuando se trataba de Rafael optaba por irse del lugar. El de rojo, por más que insistía en recuperarlo no podía, era rechazado y distanciado por Leonardo, llegó el momento en el que se sentía vencido, tanto así que lo reflejaba en todo lo que hacía, se encontraba distraído, siempre a la expectativa de Leonardo, preocupado por él, dejaba los entrenamientos, no comía, Splinter podía ver que su hijo estaba ahí pero su mente estaba lejos.

-No es mi mente – Confesaba el quelonio cuando finalmente Splinter lo había llamado.

-Dime qué es lo que pasa hijo mío, te prometo que te comprenderé, pero por favor dímelo, porque mucho depende de ti para poder ayudar a Leonardo, puedo darme cuenta de que algo no anda muy bien entre los dos y creo que si no pueden resolverlo Leonardo nunca recuperará el habla, dime qué es lo que sucede hijo mío.

-Sensei es que yo… Lo amo - Dijo finalmente su padre abrió los ojos muy sorprendido – Perdóname Sensei pero esa es la verdad, amo tanto a Leonardo que su indiferencia me mata, nosotros… nosotros teníamos una relación antes de todo lo que sucedió, se los íbamos a decir esa noche, pero… Shokanabo lo mató, mató el amor que Leonardo me tenía y lo sustituyo por odio, él me odia, yo le prometí que lo protegería y a la primera prueba lo traicione, por eso me odia, no he querido aceptarlo pero…lo he perdido, perdí su amor y así no sé cómo seguir – Splinter estaba verdaderamente sorprendido por tal declaración, tomó un sorbo de su té y se dirigió a su angustiado hijo.

-Hijo mío, lamento no haberles dado la confianza suficiente para que me lo dijeran a su primera oportunidad, nunca deben temer cuando de amor se trata, pues si se trata de uno real puede superar cualquier prueba, ahora que lo sé podemos ayudarlo – Pero el quelonio negó.

-Sensei yo ya encontré esa forma, ya sé cómo ayudarlo y el hacerlo me duele enormemente. Pero… no es tiempo de pensar en mi- Por cómo hablaba se notaba que estaba resuelto.

OoOoO

Y ahí está, La mirada de Leo ha cambiado por una gris, también ha perdido el habla y aún no saben si es una consecuencia psicología o una física.

Keyla24: Gracias por continuar leyendo, tienes razón, aunque ha terminado la tortura física ahora la psicológica continua, ahora Leo se culpa de todo lo que ha pasado y Rafael esta tomando medidas para ya no "lastimarlo". Espero continúes con esta historia porque esto aún no termina. Gracias por tu comentario, nos leemos pronto y felices trazos.

Rose Black Dragon: Contigo no se puede XD

Me caes mal: Yo también espero que sane y olvide pronto pero no lo sé, tal vez es porque no me conoces o eres nueva por aquí pero… me gusta hacer desastre tras desastre, algo así como pura calamidad, así que, de verdad espero que todo termine bien para todos y no se me ocurra "algo" para hacer sufrir más a Leonardo y Rafael, bueno, eso ya lo veremos y sea lo que sea no olvides que espero tu opinión. Saludos y felices trazos.


	6. La despedida

Hola a todos, por si se lo preguntan no se me olvidó mi otro fic, solo termino de subir este y voy con aquel, digo, por si andaban con el pendiente. Saludos y felices trazos.

OoOoO

La despedida

OoOoO

-Sensei yo ya encontré esa forma, ya sé como ayudarlo y el hacerlo me duele enormemente. Pero… no es tiempo de pensar en mi- Por cómo hablaba se notaba que estaba resuelto.

-Rafael, veo en ti una gran desesperación por que Leonardo te tiene alejado, pero por favor, se paciente con él, ha recibido un trauma muy grande y de seguro tiene sus razones para alejarte, lo primero es entablar una conversación, yo puedo ayudar con eso, Leonardo siempre me ha escuchado-

-¿Nos ayudarías Sensei? ¿No crees que se trata de una abominación? Él y yo somos hermanos, ¿Eso no te incomoda?

-Hijo mío, ¿Cómo crees que podría darle la espalda al más grande amor que tengo? Mis hijos es lo que más amo en la vida, nunca les daré la espalda ni les mentiré, si entre ustedes han llegado a desarrollar este sentimiento tan puro y poderoso yo solo lo aceptaré y les daré mi bendición, me hubiera gustado saber de su relación desde el principio para guiarlos de mejor manera en esta situación, en verdad me han sorprendido, pero ahora que lo sé entiendo mucho mejor el actuar de Leonardo. Rafael déjame hablar con él antes de que quieras hacer algo definitivo, puede ser que él se sienta muy culpable por lo que pasó.

-¿Cómo puede ser? Él no tuvo culpa de nada

-Y tú tampoco, sin embargo, ahí está ese sentimiento. Desafortunadamente tu hermano puede haber desarrollado esa culpa y por eso te rechaza, tanto así que no quiere hablar. Iré con él ahora mismo – El maestro se levantó y se encaminaba a la habitación de su hijo.

-Padre… yo solo… - Quería agradecerle su amor y comprensión, pero no fue necesario.

-Todo estará bien, mi pequeño- Dijo Splinter al dar unos golpecitos en el caparazón de su hijo.

El maestro fue a la terraza donde Leonardo comenzaba a realizar sus ejercicios, ahora usando una de sus katanas, Rafael se acercó lo más que pudo pues quería escuchar pero sin ser visto, pudo acceder a una parte detrás de unos arbustos donde podía ver sus siluetas y oír sin ningún problema.

-Leonardo hijo mío, ven un momento, quiero que platiquemos – Los ojos grises del chico atendieron a su sabio padre y dejando su katana al borde de su acogedor asiento de madera se dispuso para escuchar a su padre.

A paso lento Splinter tomó su lugar a lado de él y con total sinceridad comenzó.

-Leonardo, creo saber cuál es la razón por la que tu voz aún no vuelve – El de azul le quedó mirando muy atento – Es solo que tienes un secreto que te tortura ¿Verdad? – Leonardo bajo su mirada – Hijo mío, de esto ya hemos hablado, tu no has tenido ninguna culpa de lo que sucedió, es por eso que te has alejado de nosotros, pero no lo hagas, nunca dudes que tu familia siempre estará para ti. Pero también sé que hay algo más. Dime, no te sientes digno ¿Verdad? – La sorpresa de Leonardo no pudo ser escondida – Tu hermano sufre mucho y ya no soportó más, me lo ha contado todo – Leonardo palideció, se podía ver cómo comenzaba a agitarse nerviosamente – Sé de la relación de ustedes y…-Pero Leonardo dejó de escuchar y comenzó a turbarse.

-"¡Se lo dijo! Rafael le dijo a Splinter sobre nuestra relación, ¿Por qué? Mi padre, mis hermanos… ya lo sabrán" – La incertidumbre de Leonardo no lo dejaba pensar con claridad, quería hablar con su padre quería decirle que él en verdad amaba a Rafael, que no deseaba más que su bien y ahora sabía que no era a su lado, no podía obligar a Rafael a quedarse a su lado cuando ya no era digno de ese amor.

Quería pedirle perdón a su padre por no haberle dicho lo que sucedía entre ellos en su momento, pensó que su amor podría sobrevivir a lo que fuera, pero no había sido así, él mismo lo había matado de una forma tan ruin que no deseaba que ese amor se manchara.

Splinter comenzó a darse cuenta cómo Leonardo lo veía, con desesperación, quería hablar, quería gritar, pero de su garganta no salían más que sonidos guturales, inentendibles, vio cómo su hijo mayor se arrodillo ante él y abrazó su regazó, era tal su desesperación de no poderse expresar que comenzaba a llorar de la impotencia.

-Calma hijo mío, todo estará bien, Rafael está igual de turbado que tú, solo necesitan hablar con el corazón pues sé que el amor entre ustedes es real, es verdadero y ante eso yo no debo ni quiero oponerme, cree en mis palabras, confía en mi como siempre lo has hecho – Leonardo lo miro, esa mirada gris desesperada, triste, lo único que llegaba a hacer era negar con la cabeza, sonidos sordos salían de su boca, su desesperación llegó a tal punto que, levantándose repentinamente, deseo sacar toda su frustración, la descargó en una de las paredes cubierta de plantas, golpeaba con tal fuerza que logró hacer una grieta en la pared.

-¡Basta Leonardo!- La voz de Splinter detuvo al quelonio – Siempre has sido el más consciente de tus hermanos, deberías saber que lo que te digo es verdad y que Rafael te ama… o acaso ¿Tú no lo amas igual? – El corazón de Rafael se detuvo, quería ver lo que, sucedida, pero la densidad del arbusto solo dejaba ver las siluetas. Leonardo nunca le mentiría a Splinter, solo una señal, una mínima esperanza que él estaba en su corazón era lo único que necesitaba, de lo contrario… haría todo para verlo feliz.

Leonardo miró a su padre, Splinter notó inmediatamente las manos de su hijo, notablemente heridas sangrantes- Oh Leonardo – Toco suavemente sus manos mientras éste negaba con la cabeza avergonzado por su arrebato y dolor, tenía un par de huesos rotos de su mano derecha – Esto no es bueno hijo mío, vamos con tu hermano, creo que debes de verlo – Aunque Splinter hablaba de Donatello Rafael sintió que era hacia él.

Rafael pudo ver claramente a Leonardo negando, esa era la respuesta a la pregunta sobre su amor, su corazón se rompió, respirar le dolía, el aire le faltaba, era duro aceptar que el amor que Leonardo le tenía había desaparecido, había muerto cruelmente a manos de Shokanabo, ese maldito ser lo había matado y se daba cuenta que todo intento por recuperarlo era insuficiente. Por más dolor que sentía no lloraba, no era capaz de hacerlo, en su lugar se quedó un buen rato mirando a la nada, pensando en su siguiente paso pues ya no quería atormentar a Leonardo con su presencia.

-Oh Leo, te lastimaste, déjame ayudarte – Con amoroso cuidado Donatello vendó e inmovilizó la mano de su hermano mayor – Al terminar el hermano genio miro al mayor muy lentamente de arriba abajo, se detuvo en su mirar – No sabes cómo me gustaría que volvieras a ser feliz, si tan solo pudiera ayudarte con eso… pero no sé qué es lo que necesitas. Hermano ¿Qué te hace falta? Tu mirada no volverá a ser la misma hasta tu alma este en paz – No era la primera vez que Donatello le insistía, según le había dicho sin dopamina su mirada no cambiaría, desafortunadamente la ausencia de esta sustancia solo era reflejo de la felicidad que Leonardo no tenía – Creo que si hablaras con él podrían arreglar las cosas y todo sería como antes – Dijo pero Leonardo prefería no comprender.

Luces de sirenas anunciaban peligro próximo en la torre -Al parecer hay un intruso, sellaré todo, por favor reúnete con los demás, veré qué es lo que sucede – Indicó Donatello a su hermano quien obedeció de inmediato.

Se reunieron en la estancia Leonardo, Splinter y Miguel Ángel a espera de noticias, Donatello había sellado toda la torre y después de haber analizado no encontró nada – Debió haber sido una falsa alarma- Fue su diagnóstico. Leonardo no estaba tranquilo, no había visto a Rafael, quería ir a buscarlo, pero no sentía la confianza de hacerlo, se mostraba inquieto y eso no pasó inadvertido por los demás – Te puedo dar algo para que descanses Leo – A Donatello no le gustaba medicarlo, pero no podía hacer más cuando la situación lo requería, pero Leonardo se negaba, estaba ansioso, quería ir a buscarlo, tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Vamos Leo, te acompañaré a tu habitación – Terminó por decirle Miguel Ángel guiándolo a su cuarto, Leonardo se acostó y trató de dormir, pesadillas de Rafael encontrándolo en el suelo, bajo el cuerpo de Shokanabo, sentir su mirada de decepción y ver cómo se alejaba del lugar corriendo, por la desilusión de darse cuenta que el amor que él le profesaba ya estaba mancillado. Comenzó a inquietarse, pero comenzó a sentir una cálida mano que acariciaba su frente y cabeza tranquilizándolo, entre sueños sintió un tierno beso y un –***Te amo***- Al regresar de su ensoñación pudo ver cómo la puerta se cerraba identificando la silueta de Rafael del otro lado. Leonardo se levantó y decidido fue tras él.

Rafael había llegado a la terraza de entrenamiento, tomó la katana de Leonardo que había dejado ahí, quería un recuerdo de él y se lo llevaría consigo, una mochila por todo equipaje, se había despedido de su padre y hermanos por medio de cartas, había dejado una para Leonardo, sin embargo, no se había atrevido a dársela, se la dejó a Splinter para que la entregara en el momento correcto. Al no poder irse sin el último adiós fue a la habitación de Leonardo y se despidió de la mejor forma para no ser rechazado. Al tener la katana en sus manos sintió que no estaba solo, Leonardo se encontraba ahí, Rafael finalmente lo enfrentó.

Leonardo abrazaba su mano herida y su mirada incrédula podía ver cómo Rafael estaba listo para irse, para dejarlo, por fin pasaba, era tan doloroso tenerlo cerca que había decidido dejarlo, no lo podía culpar, Leonardo esperaba que esto pasara aunque no lo deseaba, sus ojos se nublaron al darse cuenta de que perdía al amor de su vida.

-Perdóname- Escuchó decir del de Rojo sorprendiéndolo – Prometí que nunca te abandonaría, prometí que siempre estaría ahí para ti y no pude protegerte. No pude mantener a salvo el amor que me tenías, a la primera prueba te defraude, sé que me odias, sé que todo esto es por mi culpa – Leonardo no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, Rafael no lo odiaba, él creía que le había fallado cuando no era así – también sé que no tengo derecho a pedir perdón – Rafael apretó sus puños y le dio la espalda a Leonardo mirando al suelo demostrando lo indigno que se sentía ante él.

Para estas alturas Leonardo gesticulaba tratando con toda su alma de hablar, de sacar a Rafael de su error – No tienes que preocuparte más, ya no te incomodaré con mi presencia… Disculpa, eso se escuchó con rencor y la verdad es que no es eso, es solo que…- Dio un profundo suspiro- Te amo, y te amo tanto que lo único que quiero es tu felicidad, entiendo que no la tendrás si me tienes a lado, te traigo malos recuerdos y no quiero verte sufrir, quiero que seas feliz y es por eso que he decidido irme, espero que eso te ayude a mejorar y me voy porque… no quiero que me pidas que te deje de querer – Al dar un par de pasos en dirección a la puerta Rafael escuchó eso que tanto anhelaba, su nombre en forma de murmullo en la voz de Leonardo.

-***¡RAFAEL!*** – Leonardo trataba de gritar. Esto lo detuvo de golpe, regresó su vista muy lentamente para ver a su amado, los ojos grises de Leonardo poco a poco cambiaban de color, su característico color azul profundo regresaba.

-Leo… eres tú- Decía Rafael al ver a Leonardo, percibía a su gran amor verlo con los ojos de dulce ternura que solo él era capaz, el de azul le extendía los brazos para abrazar y ser abrazado, Rafael no lo pensó, lo atrajo a él con desesperado afán -Leo, gracias- Sentía el cálido cuerpo de su hermano y su rostro escondiéndose en su cuello, no lo negaba, adoraba esa tibia sensación y no deseaba moverse nunca más, fundidos en un tierno abrazo Rafael y Leonardo podían sentir su corazón palpitando como uno solo.

Un sutil ruido sacó involuntariamente a Rafael del encantamiento, el movimiento de un arma apuntando a la espalda de Leonardo lo hizo ponerse en alerta, abrazó al de azul con temor a que saliera lastimado, Leonardo al sentir el cambio extraño de Rafael trató de voltear a ver lo que sucedía, Rafael no se lo permitió. Aún con la cabeza apoyada sobre el cuello de Rafael pudo distinguir el peligro.

-¡Malditas tortugas! – La voz de Viral se escuchaba a la espalda de Leonardo no muy lejos de ellos. – No me importa que acabaran con Shokanabo – Al escuchar ese nombre Leonardo no pudo evitar abrazarse a Rafael – Pero se llevaron la información sobre "El día del comienzo" entréguenmela y su muerte será rápida.

-Nunca- Fue la respuesta contundente de Rafael.

-Entonces veré si esto te convence – De su arma salió un disparo directo a Leonardo, al percatarse, Rafael se movió rápidamente cubriéndolo con su cuerpo y recibiendo el impacto en su espalda.

-¡Agrr!- el grito fue acompañado de la expresión de dolor del quelonio rojo, la fuerza del impacto los arrojo a ambos al suelo mientras que Leonardo veía lentamente todo lo que sucedía.

-Tú no me sirves de nada si no puedes hablar, así que te eliminaré e iré por tu hermano, el que se llevó los códigos para activar el Día del comienzo – Viral esperaba la recarga de su arma para acabar ahora con el de azul. Leonardo con desesperación se reincorporó para revisar a Rafael, poco a poco el pecho de su amado dejó de moverse y un último quejido salió de sus labios dejando escapar lo que quedaba de aire y con ello la vida.

-***¡No Rafael!***- Aunque lo gritaba apenas un hilo de afónica voz se escuchaba de sus labios, apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Rafael para escuchar un latido pero no escuchó nada, comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho para hacerlo reaccionar pero por más que insistía no obtenía ninguna respuesta, un enorme calor comenzó a invadirlo, a turbar su mente, el dolor que sentía era tal que creía enloquecer.

-Quédate quieto y no sufras, pues dentro de poco te enviaré con él – Viral ahora le apuntaba a Leonardo, este vio su Katana en la mano de Rafael y no lo pensó más, la tomó y agobiado por el sentimiento de pérdida se dejó ir en contra de Viral, buscaría la venganza o su muerte, como sea, ya no importaba, sin él a su lado ya nada le importaba, había perdido mucho tiempo al no permitirse escuchar a su corazón, una nube de malos pensamientos lo había enredado y ahora ya era demasiado tarde.

-***Rafael, él era lo que más amaba en esta vida y me lo has arrebatado, nunca te lo perdonaré***- Tomando la Katana con mano izquierda se fue de lleno contra Viral, un par de cortes en diagonal pero la villana alcanzó a esquivar.

-¿De dónde demonios sacas tantas energías? ¿Qué acaso no quieres morir con él? – Pero por respuesta solo tenía la determinante mirada de Leonardo.

Sin decir palabra nuevamente atacó a Viral, ésta al esquivarlo retrocedió y al apuntarle con su arma pudo ver a Leonardo desvanecerse para solo sentir el corte del aire de la katana, se percató que su arma caía hecha pedazos frente a ella

-¡Qué hiciste! ¿Acaso sabes qué pasará ahora? Es un arma nuclear y al haber roto su contenedor ahora solo será una gran bomba de tiempo, ¡Debo encontrar la información antes de que todo se vaya al demonio! – Pero Leonardo no se inmutaba, volvió a atacarla, lanzó un golpe a su rostro, pero la atravesó como si Viral estuviera hecha de agua, la cortó por la mitad pero la katana no le causó daño alguno.

-JAJAJAJA eres un crédulo si crees que me puedes matar, Eso no funciona conmigo - Decía Viral burlonamente. Empujo a Leonardo al suelo y tomando su mano vendada comenzó a presionar hasta ver una expresión de dolor en el rostro del quelonio - No me detendrás, nada puede detenerme – Le arrebató la katana y estaba por cortar su cuello cuando la ayuda llegó.

-Esto sí te detendrá Viral - La voz de Donatello se escuchó cuando le arrojaba a Viral una esfera justo en el pecho.

-¿Qué es esto? ¡Detente!- Exigía pero a pesar de ello una malla eléctrica la envolvió desvaneciéndola hasta que desapareció completamente. Leonardo se percató que sus hermanos y padre había llegado a ayudarlos.

-Sensei, debemos deshacernos de esta bomba, o explotará y la torre junto con media ciudad desaparecerán – Donatello miró preocupado a Rafael y Leonardo – Si puedo ahogar esta explosión en la solución cuántica del laboratorio tendríamos una oportunidad pero…

-Miguel Ángel, acompaña a Donatello, no te preocupes hijo, yo cuidaré de tus hermanos – Así fue cómo los hermanos menores fueron directo al laboratorio totalmente equipado con los últimos adelantos científicos.

-Donnie ¿En verdad puedes con ello?

-Sí Mikey eso creo, ayúdame con esto – En un tanque que parecía pecera depositaron las partes del arma que ya comenzaban a sonar una alarma, ésta se quedó suspendida dentro de un líquido gelatinoso que contenía la pecera.

\- Donnnieee- El menor estaba algo nervioso.

-Ya voy, ya voy- Donatello dejó caer sobre esa pecera una gran tapa y con ayuda de su hermano sellaron herméticamente. El arma comenzó a parpadear.

-Vamos Mikey ¡CÚBRETE!-

OoOoO

Gracias por seguir la historia, espero este capitulo les guste tanto como a mí escribirlo.

Keyla24: Bueno, creo que ya es hora de saber sobre tus teorias, me gustará conocerlas, Saludos y felices trazos ;D

Rose Black Dragon: Ya tienes tu estrellita, pero si no comentas te la quitaré. :D Wuajaja a que mala que soy.

Me caes mal: Me caes bien porque te gustan las cosas tan desgarradoras que escribo, oh sí, malos entendidos, eso es la ley :D


	7. A tu lado

Hola a todos, Bienvenidos y gracias por leer este último capitulo donde Rafa se muere y Leo no soporta el dolor y no hace nada para salvarse, ahora acompáñenme a leer esta triste historia.

OoOoOoO

A tu lado

OoOoOoO

-Vamos Mikey ¡CÚBRETE!-

En la terraza Splinter colocó la cabeza de Rafael en su regazó y comenzó a revisarlo, Leonardo se había levantado para verlo pero Rafael seguía tendido, caminó hasta él y se dejó caer arrodillado a su lado, ahí comenzó a moverlo suavemente con su mano útil tratando de despertarlo.

-***Despierta***- Le pedía - **Rafa, despierta***- Gruesas lagrimas comenzaban a asomarse en sus ojos -***¡MENTIROSO! Lo prometiste… Prometiste que nunca me dejarías ** - Miró a su padre a los ojos -***No, así no quiero***- Leonardo negaba suplicante a Splinter antes de arrojarse sobre el pecho de Rafael -***Te amo***-

El suave tacto de Rafael sobre la cabeza de Leonardo le avisó al de azul que no era tarde, que su amado estaba vivo.

-¿ A quién le dices mentiroso? - La mirada azul profundo de Leonardo se cruzó con los ojos esmeraldas, la prontitud de un anhelado beso se vio interrumpido por fuertes movimientos del edificio. Instintivamente los amantes se abrazaron, ante la mirada vigilante de Splinter, alerta de su entorno; Leonardo descansaba sobre Rafael protegido por los fuertes brazos de éste, extrañamente sus preocupaciones habían disminuido, de morir no habían podido imaginar una mejor forma de hacerlo que a lado del ser amado.

Con un respirar tranquilo Leonardo escondió su rostro, aún húmedo por las lágrimas, en el cuello de Rafael mientras que éste lo aseguraba a su cuerpo como nunca antes, con tal fuerza y ternura de saber que en sus brazos descansaba por quien daría la vida.

Un fuerte estruendo se dejó oír por cada rincón del edificio. Cristales rotos volaban por donde quiera. Un temblorcillo se dejó sentir y después de un silencio mortal el sonido del rápido andar de los menores se escuchó desde el pasillo.

-¿Como están? - Al entrar Donatello y Mikey corrían a su lado - Afortunadamente evitamos que explotara, aunque no pudimos controlar la onda expansiva, creo que no nos fue tan mal -Decía el genio muy animado.

-Estamos bien hijos míos -Splinter y Donatello ayudaron a sentarse a Rafael con Leonardo en brazos.

-¿Rafa, Leo? ¿Cómo están? - Miguelángel preguntaba mientras Donatello revisaba el caparazón del de rojo.

-Hermano sí que tienes suerte, si este rozón te hubiera dado de lleno ahora mismo estaríamos lamentándonos tu muerte.

-Y lo hubiera hecho con tal de cuidar de Leo... ¿Leo?- Entre sus brazos Leonardo parecía dormido, esto lo asustó -¿LEO?-Aún con ojos cerrados el de azul le contestó.

-***Gracias***- Esto lo tranquilizó

-¿Por qué?

-***Por cumplir tu promesa*** -Abriendo sus ojos dejo ver esa mirada de un azul tan intenso que Rafael podría asegurar que su alma encontraba la felicidad absoluta con tan solo contemplarla. Esa mirada que le infundía valor, amor y coraje para afrontar lo que fuera.

Acariciando su rostro y ante la mirada de todos depositó un tímido beso en los labios de Leonardo el cual fue correspondido. Los hermanos los miraron con sorpresa para después reaccionar.

-¡Ajá! ¡Yo lo sospechaba! - Donatello mostraba un grado de orgullo al intuir la relación de sus hermanos.

-Me alegra que pudieran entenderse- Splinter los animaba con su sonrisa.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡No puede ser! ¡RAFA! ¡LEO TÚ... TÚ! -Todos miraron a Miguel Ángel temiendo su reacción -¡Puedes hablar! - Su alegría contagió a los demás -Tu voz ha regresado hermano, me alegra mucho. - Se agachó solo para abrazarlo. -Leo, ahora que has vuelto a sonreír ¿Todo estará bien, verdad?- Leonardo lo miró y le sonrió en afirmación.

-***Mejor hermano, todo ha de ser mucho mejor***-

Pasaron un par de semanas, la familia regresaba a la normalidad con la aceptación incondicional de los miembros que ahora eran una pareja. Leonardo necesitaba recuperar la voz completamente y por sugerencia de Donatello se dirigieron al campo, un lugar lejos de toda la contaminación que pudiera afectarlo. Además, la calma y tranquilidad del lugar le ayudaría a sanar todas sus heridas.

Una fría tarde Leonardo avivaba el fuego de la chimenea, entre sus hipnóticas llamas recordaba todo lo que había vivido en esa nave y cómo ese monstruo le había arrebatado la paz a tal punto de estar convencido que todo sería mejor si él no hubiera sobrevivido, de ser tan indigno de merecer el amor que Rafael le ofrecía y eso lo sumergía en una tristeza mortal donde solo vivía por vivir.

-Por favor, ya no pienses en eso- El abrazo de Rafael llegaba desde la espalda acompañado de una frazada.

-¿Cómo sabes en lo que pienso?- preguntaba de forma muy inocente. Rafael sonrió mientras le entregaba una taza de chocolate y se sentaba a su lado. -¿Acaso mi mirada volvió a cambiar?- Preguntaba algo preocupado.

-Nada de eso- le respondía al momento que acariciaba su rostro

-Tu mirada sigue siendo esa que me deja sin aliento, la que refleja todo el amor que siento por ti -Leonardo se sonrojó - Dame más crédito y piensa que te conozco bien - le decía siendo sincero en su mirar. Leonardo desvió la vista.

-¿Estarás haciendo lo correcto al quedarte junto a mi? No quiero que te sientas obligado a ello, es por eso... -Suspiró- Es por eso que te libero de tu promesa - Su triste sonrisa lo delataba -Te aseguro que no juzgaré ni te recriminaré, pero no quiero que tú te quedes junto a mí por obligación -Pudo ver el desconcierto en los ojos de Rafael

-No entiendo por qué dices eso. Leo yo de verdad te amo.

-Es solo que - Leonardo apretó la taza entre sus manos - Rafa, también te amo pero... qué pasa si al querer estar juntos no puedo soportar que me toques, tengo miedo de rechazarte. Tú no lo mereces -Rafael entonces tomó una de las manos de Leonardo y la besó.

\- Eso no pasará- Le dio otro beso - Y te lo voy a demostrar - A besos subió por su brazo hasta su cuello. Leonardo solo cerraba los ojos al sentir los tibios besos de Rafael que lo comenzaban a estimular.

-¿ Cccomo lo sabes? - Leonardo dejando la taza a un lado detenía a Rafael con ambas manos sobre el rostro del de rojo.

-Porque, a diferencia de ese monstruo yo te amo y no te obligaría a nada, me detendré cuando me lo pidas sin juzgar y si no es ahora será lo que tenga que tardar pero estoy seguro que he de quitar ese mal recuerdo de tu mente - Las palabras de Rafael le daban seguridad a Leonardo así que haciendo a un lado sus temores le dio al de rojo un profundo beso que se llevaba su aliento.

Las caricias no se hicieron esperar. De manera lenta Rafael llevaba al de azul al piso alfombrado quedándose él sobre Leonardo, para recuperar el aliento besaba el cuello mientras un par de juguetonas caricias iban y venían por sus cuerpos. Los besos de Rafael comenzaron a desplazarse por todo el plastrón de Leonardo. La placentera sensación comenzaba a ser imperiosa necesidad.

Mas que un acto físico se trataba de un acto de amor en el que Rafael cuidaba tan delicadamente de él que borraba toda huella de aquella maldad sobre su cuerpo. Ante tal gozo Leonardo dejó salir su miembro quedando a merced de Rafael. Este, al ver que Leonardo no lo rechazaba, comenzó a dar pequeños lengüetazos en esa parte tan íntima, esto hizo que el quelonio de azul arqueara su espalda ante tal estimulo, pero ese placer se maximizó al darse cuenta de que estaba dentro de la boca de su amante, con movimientos rítmicos Rafael daba toda la atención sin dejar de masajear sus muslos. Leonardo ya no soportó más, por un instante el mundo se detuvo en el preciso instante en que se cedía completamente a la pasión que Rafael le compartía. Agitado, sintió el cuerpo del de rojo acostarse sobre él, después de dar besos en su cuello Rafael lo veía directamente a los ojos.

¿Estás bien? -Preguntaba expectante a la respuesta.

-Si… -Contestaba Leonardo totalmente excitado.

-¿Me detengo?- el de azul se negó.

-Jamás- Abrazándolo al cuello lo besó tan desesperadamente que sentía que la vida se le iría si no lo hacía. Rafael con su miembro totalmente erecto se colocó a la entrada de Leonardo. Poco a poco fue entrando en él con un sutil vaivén de caderas. - ¡Ah! - Leonardo sentía enloquecer.

Una vez adentro Rafael evitó moverse. Instintivamente Leonardo abrazó a Rafael y se levantó hasta quedar sentado sobre él. Con eso pudo sentir cómo el miembro de su amante llegaba más profundo dentro de sí dándole un gozo mayor. Sin dejar de besarlo comenzó a moverse. Rafael se aferraba al cuerpo de Leonardo y hacía lo propio dejándose llevar por sus impulsos, llegando ambos a tal frenesí hasta sentir cómo la simiente de Rafael llenaba el interior de Leonardo, en este momento el orgasmo los había alcanzado de tal manera que sentían desfallecer.

-¡Ahh!- La exclamación fue simultanea y sus cuerpos comenzaron a relajarse. Una vez terminado se acostaron, Rafael envolviendo a Leonardo entre sus brazos y colocando la manta sobre ambos.

\- Perdóname- Le exclamaba Leonardo - Perdóname por si quiera pensar que tus caricias pudieran recordarme ese trago amargo. No es en lo mínimo parecido, con tu amor me quitas mis miedos e inseguridades y puedo sentir el poder de su grandeza. Te amo Rafael, con tal intensidad que borras de mi cuerpo y mi mente toda la vileza y lo cambias al más puro amor y esa es mi promesa para ti. Amarte incondicionalmente sin importar lo que suceda.

\- Leo… tú no tienes que prometerme nada, date cuenta de que yo vivo por y para ti, mientras tú estés bien yo seré feliz y por conservar esa mirada que me hipnotiza seré capaz de lo que sea, nunca lo dudes - Una vez más Leonardo lo besó en los labios para luego descansar sobre el hombro del de rojo. Ese lugar donde se sentía amado y protegido.

-Te amo- dijo antes de que ambos quedaran dormidos ante la calidez de un abrazo y el fulgor de la fogata y, confiando en su amor, sabían que podrían enfrentar lo que fuera en el reto de ser felices.

OoOoO

Gracias por leer, espero no haberlos decepcionado pero ya ven, Rafa siempre sí no se murió :P

Juani: Gracias por seguirme en mi locura y sobre todo por dejar review. Saludos y felices trazos

Rose has perdido tu estrella, a ver que haces para conseguirla :P


End file.
